Fuego y Hielo
by Apofis
Summary: Hadrian Potter, fue maltratado por sus parientes. Por otro lado Lilian Black vive una vida normal. Ambos descubrirán un poder inusual la magia y aprenderán a controlarla. Pero, incluso entre los magos tienen un poder único, tendrán que aprender a utilizarlo o podrá destruirlo a ambos. Disclamer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter
1. Prologo

Hola chicos, esta es mi primera historia, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo

Tome unas ideas centrales de Magical Origins de Shround09 y Ragnarok de Dark Lord Slytherin con sus respectivos permisos. Sin más aquí está la historia

PROLOGO

´´Marlene quédate aquí´´ El hombre hablo

Era un hombre apuesto con cabello negro largo y con unos ojos grises, su típica aura bromista estaba ausente y en ese momento tenía una cara seria y llena de preocupación, su nombre era Sirius Black y una llamada de auxilio acababa de salir de la casa de su mejor amigo James Potter.

´´Sirius vamos, podemos dejar a Lily con Alice´´ Dijo Marlene Black, antes Mckinnon, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azulados rogaba a su esposo para que ambos fueran a ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a su amigo

´´No´´ Sentencio el hombre ´´Por favor, puede ser muy peligroso y necesitas cuidar a Lily´´ Dijo viendo a la pequeña bebe que ahora dormía en brazos de su madre ´´Si algo me pasa alguien tiene que cuidar a nuestra bebe, vamos, tengo que ser rápido´´

Marlene asintió y se despidió de su esposo con un beso rápido ´´Vuelve rápido´´ Pidió

Sirius salió disparado de su casa y en su moto se encamino a la casa de los Potter.

El tiempo pasaba y la mujer no aguanto mas y cayo dormida después de permanecer despierta un dia completo, tardo tiempo en despertar, ni siquiera el, llanto de su pequeña que exigía comer no logro despertarla, hasta que una sensación cálida la envolvió, creyendo que era su esposo despertó de golpe, para su decepción se encontró con un fénix plateado, el patronus de Dumbledore

´´Marlene, lamento decirte que Sirius esta encarcelado, traiciono a los Potter al dar la ubicación a Voldemort, asesino a 12 muggles y a Peter, por si no sabías Lord Voldemort murió al intentar matar a Harry Potter pero lamentablemente tanto James como Lily murieron, por favor, júntate en la base de la orden del Fenix´´ Acabo el mensaje

Marlene estaba en shock, muchos pensamientos viajaban en su mente, pero tenía uno y era el mas importante para ella, su esposo, solo 4 personas sabían quien era el verdadero guardián secreto y esos eran los Potter, su esposo y ella, tenia que arreglar esto rápidamente antes de que las cosas ya no tuvieran retorno. Rápidamente agarro a su hija, no tenia tiempo para dejarla con alguna niñera y decidió llevársela con ella.

Mientras salía de su casa varias lagrimas caían por su cara al saber la muerte de sus mejores amigos a manos de ese ser despreciable. Cargando su varita en una mano y su bebe en otra salió de su casa, estaba a punto de cruzar los pabellones que tenia cuando vio una figura que se acercaba, era un adulto rondando por los 21, pequeño y rechoncho con una cara de rata, era Peter Pettigrew el verdadero guardián secreto y el que había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, Marlene solo vio rojo sacando su varita se acerco a el.

´´COMO PUDISTE, TRAICIONASTE A TUS AMIGOS POR ESE ENFERMO´´ Pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo el hombre hablo

´´ _Avada Kedavra_ ´´ La mujer solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos con miedo e incredulidad, cometió el error de subestimarlo y no haberlo aturdido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Al caer al suelo el cuerpo de la mujer sin vida la niña despertó y empezó a llorar el hombre apunto su varita, pero no tuvo el suficiente coraje para lanzar el hechizo, dio una mirada a Marlene recordando los tiempos de Hogwarts, después de un momento bajo la varita

´´Espero no arrepentirme de esto´´ Murmuro en la bajo, agarro a la niña y apareció en alguna parte del Oeste de Londres. Rápidamente le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a la niña y se acerco a la casa más cercana para tocar en la puerta.

Después de varios segundos una mujer que parecía tener 50 años abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el hombre apunto hacia ella con su varita. Peter procedió a hechizar a ella junto a los otros integrantes de la casa con varios hechizos _confundos, de memoria e imperio_ , después de medio hora se retiró, ahora solo tenia que huir y esperar nuevamente a su señor.

En los siguientes días las noticias se llenaron en el mundo mágico, el señor tenebroso se creía muerto, Harry Potter era el niño que vivió, que ahora casi nadie sabía su ubicación actual, Sirius Black condenado en Azkaban, Marlene Black encontrada muerta, y su hija es tomada por muerta, así, la línea Mckinnon considerada extinta, mientras tanto una familia muggle acoge a una nueva integrante sin saber nada de sus orígenes.


	2. El sabor de la libertad

En un lugar desconocido que parecía estar en algún lugar en especifico y al mismo tiempo en ninguno esperaban si este año sucedía el despertar.

Un grupo de personas de increíble sabiduría y poder se encontraban reunidos, estaban en la sala de detección durante el solsticio de verano para ver si hoy sucede el despertar de algunos de los elementales.

Una alarma sonó y dos focos se encendieron, dando señal que no solo había sido el despertar de un elemental, si, no de dos.

´´Vaya, dos elementales el mismo año, no tenemos registro de que eso haya sucedido antes´´ Dijo una mujer esbelta, y rubia, parecía de 30 años pero sus ojos azules, brillantes de conocimiento delataban que esta mujer era mucho mas vieja de lo que aparentaba

´´No solo eso, ambos son ingleses´´ Contesto el hombre que se encontraba a su derecha, el era alto con el cabello y unos ojos marrones, que, al igual de la mujer de su izquierda delataban su sabiduría

´´Ari, querida, creo que sabes que hacer´´ Le hablaron a la mujer que se encontraba mas apartada del resto, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azules, pero, en un instante estos se vuelven completamente blancos, menos su pupila y desaparece dejando a su paso una suave brisa

´´Esto será interesante Penny, los 4 son ingleses, los últimos con estas características fueron los fundadores´´

´´Estas en lo cierto, espero ver su progreso y ver si ellos pueden traer el cambio que tanto deseamos´´

´´Solo hay que esperar´´ Después se voltea a ver los demás miembros que estaban en la sala sumidos en sus propios pensamientos ´´Ya saben que hacer, manden al grupo a investigar a estas personas´´ Varios asientes y salen para cumplir la orden

El hombre vuelve a ver la pantalla que señalaba los puntos donde ocurrieron el despertar ´´Si, esto será interesante´´ Dice en un murmullo

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba bebiendo una copa de wisky de fuego disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano y pensando, como solía hacerlo.

Había mandado a Arabella hace poco más de una semana para poder vigilar a Harry, justo ayer había venido diciendo que probablemente era maltratado pero el no creía que Petunia fuese a hacerle daño al hijo de su hermana, y por eso le dijo que esperara otra semana, seguramente estaba castigado.

En ese momento pensó si tal vez debería ser llevado a uno de sus Vasallos, pero, recordó las salas de sangre y el peligro que podía poner a tanto Harry y a sus Vasallos, que, de ya por si, eran pocos los que quedaban.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el fuego de su chimenea, levantando y verificando a ver quien era, no era otro mas que el ministro de magia.

´´Te puedo ayudar en algo Cornelius´´ Dijo con su típica voz de abuelo

´´Albus, gracias a Merlin que estas aquí, hay un problema´´

´´ ¿Qué clase de problema? ´´ Aunque aún mantenía su tono jovial

´´Fuego, alguna clase de fuego mágico que no se pudo identificar y no podemos contra restarlo´´ Ante esto Dumbledore adopto una mirada seria

´´No son mortif..´´

´´No se puede saber, ni siquiera podemos llegar al origen del fuego, eso no es todo, también hay una ventisca de nieve.. ´´

´´No creo que una ventisca sea un gran problema´´

´´No entiendes Albus, la zona esta a -20 grados y la situación es la misma con el fuego´´

Dumbledore palideció considerablemente ante esto ´´ ¿Dónde son las áreas? ´´

´´Ascot, Wokingham, por suerte este retirado de la ciudad, pero las llamas se propagan rápidamente y la ventisca es en Surrey´´

Ante esto Dumbledore se paró en su máxima estatura ´´No digas mas Cornelius, enviare a varios de mis maestros a la ventisca yo iré por el fuego´´

´´Gracias Dumbledore, yo mismo estoy enviando gente de varios departamentos para intentar arreglar las cosas´´

Con eso el ministro desaparece. Dumbledore rápidamente crea varios patronus y se los envía a varios de sus colegas maestros

´´Ven Fakwnes, hay que resolver esto´´ Su fiel fénix sale de la brecha en la que estaba y se dirige a un amigo, con un estilo aparece justo donde Cornelius le dijo.

Justo cuando apareció noto que la situación era mas difícil de la que esperaba, docenas de magos intentaba contrarrestar el fuego mientras otros se encargaban de los Muggles y procedían a borrar sus recuerdos

´´director, gracias a Merlin, a que llego, como puede ver, la situación es alarmante´´ Dumbledore veía con gran interés las llamas, desde su posición podía sentir el calor irradiar de estas llamas, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, mientras miraba a otros magos intentar contrarrestar el fuego parecía que esta sabia de donde venia el peligro y alimentaba mas esas partes que lo demás

´´Reagrúpense, esperen hasta que yo diga´´ Rugió y todos procedieron a seguir sus indicaciones

Concentrándose y sacando la varita anciana procedió a reunir magia, después de que todos se reagruparon empezaron a atacar, al parecer las llamas lo identificaron como el mas poderoso y gran parte arremetió contra él, si no fuera por su fénix seria historia, Fakwnes se interpuso entre las llamas y protegió a Dumbledore.

Sabiendo que no podría protegerlo por mucho tiempo empezó a poner mucha magia en su hechizo, los demás se acercaron a ayudar a Dumbledore.

Poco a poco, contrarrestaron las llamas, pero la mayoría ya estaba jadeando, entre ellos Dumbledore y solo habían hecho retrocederlas 30 metros.

Después de 20 minutos las llamas bajaron su poder abruptamente y parecían alejarse, al hacer esto todos cancelaron sus hechizos y cayeron de rodillas.

´´Verifica a todos, investigare quien hizo esto´´ Los que estaban cerca de el solo asintieron y fueron a cumplir sus ordenes

Dumbledore se acerco a la zona de origen, lanzando un hechizo vara verificas si se encontraba cerca alguien solo noto una presencia, temiendo que fuera algún tipo de emboscada se acerco con varita en mano.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que solo había una niña de aproximadamente 9 años en una esquina, todo a su alrededor estaba completamente negro, pero ella estaba intacta

La niña levanta la vista para, pero unos ojos cuya pupila estaba completamente roja, como si cientos de llamas estuvieran dentro de ella, después de un momento se hicieron grises y se desmayó.

Dumbledore solo ve a la niña en completo shock sin creer que ella pudo haber creado algo así que si no hubiese sido contrarrestado probablemente la mitad del pueblo hubiese sido quemado. Conjurando una camilla la llevo al hospital esperando descubrir mas sobre la niña.

Nunca noto a la mujer que veía desde la distancia con gran interés ´´Los elementales de fuego siempre son los mas interesantes en su despertar, veremos como es el otro´´ Y con una suave brisa desaparece.

Harry Potter solo podía describir su vida, en una palabra, miserable.

A su edad de 8 años las personas que desgraciadamente llamaba tíos lo obligaban a hacer varias tareas, entre ellas, barrer, limpiar, sacudir, pintar y de vez en cuando cocinar. Cuando a su tio le pasaba algo mal en el trabajo siempre se desquitaba con el, cuando pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor lo golpean, cuando era su cumpleaños o algún dia festivo lo golpeaban y lo aventaban a su armario diciendo, ´´Seria un buen regalo que murieras´´ al parecer le importaba un comino lo que le podía pasar a su cuerpo, fue una suerte que su cuerpo sanaba muy rápido, seguía sin saber porque, pero no se quejaba.

Su único momento de descanso era cuando iba a la escuela, o a la biblioteca le encantaba ese lugar, el lugar donde su mente era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin que los Dursley intervengan, había tantas cosas que podía leer, la mitología, los dioses, héroes con sus grandes poderes y hazañas, también le llamaba la atención los símbolos que tenían y su significado, y los idiomas. Harry tenia el orgullo de conocer el alfabeto griego, reconocer algunos símbolos (o _runas_ como lo llamaba la bibliotecaria) nórdicos y egipcios, podía leer y entender el gaélico, latín y Frances sin ningún problema.

Mientras vagaba en la biblioteca se topó con un nuevo tomo que no había visto antes, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que el tomo parecía nuevo, se llamaba _Mitología griega, guía de monstros, héroes y dioses_.

Harry se maravilló cuando leía la contra portada y decía que era una guía de toda la mitología, Harry conocía muchos dioses y héroes, pero no los conocía a todos, decidió leerlo.

Se acerco a la mesa más cercana, mientras inspeccionaba la portada se dio cuenta que tenía varias runas, Harry saco su libreta y en la portada empezó a dibujar las runas, desconoce una para las otras eran _fehu (Protecciones materiales) y la otra Algiz (Victoria),_ después de eso empezó a leer el libro.

El tiempo se le había pasado volando, y cuando vio su reloj solo tenía menos 5 minutos de salir y llegar donde vivía para no toparse con su primo y su pandilla.

Se acerco rápidamente a la bibliotecaria para que le prestaran el libro, al recibir la autorización salió corriendo lo más rápido posible sin molestarse en guardar su libreta y el libro que le habían prestado.

Lamentablemente para el en medio del camino fue emboscado por la pandilla de su primo

´´Vaya, vaya, pero si es el huérfano mas odiados por todos ¿Qué pasa ratonsito, cerraron la biblioteca?´´ Todo el grupo de idiotas se rio, Harry se mantuvo callado, había aprendido mantener su cara fría sin mostrar emoción gracias a las constantes burlas y golpes de sus parientes

Harry trato de ignorarlo y siguió caminando, pero sabia que era inútil, solo esperaba que no le pasara al libro que tenia en la mano no le pasara nada, rápidamente todos empezaron a golpearlo y burlarse de el, Harry se hizo bola intentando guardar los gritos de furia y dolor que quería liberar, repentinamente sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y de la nada, hubo una explosión sónica empujando a todos de el.

Harry vio con incredulidad todo esto, su primo estaba lloriqueando sosteniéndose la mano

´´Pagaras por esto, le diré a papa y el te dará una paliza por esto´´ Grito

Todos empezaron a ayudarlo y alejarse lo más rápido de él, Harry solo después se dio cuenta de la sensación de calor donde había sentido el cosquilleo, volteando hacia abajo se dio cuenta que tenia la libreta, se la arranco en el pecho y con asombro vio como las tres runas que había dibujado ahora brillaban, decidiendo estudiar eso mas tarde, se guardo el libro y la libre y se dirigió a la casa donde vivía lo mas lento posible temiendo el encuentro con su tío.

La morsa no lo decepciono, tan rápido cuando llego empezó a gritarle sobre ´´no hacerle daño a su querido Dudley´´ después de eso procedió a quitarle la camisa, mojarlo y golpearlo con el cinturón, fueron 30 minutos agonizantes para Harry, después de eso fue arrojado a la alacena con su mochila sin miramientos.

Paso otra media hora la que tardo su cuerpo en mejorarse ligeramente, en la oscuridad de su armario no pudo evitar que una lagrima silenciosa bajara por su mejilla, le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, sus huesos le dolían y agregando el hambre solo lo hacía peor.

A veces se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto, porque de todas las personas le pasaba a él. Pero, algún día el saldría de este infierno, era la razón por la que estudiaba tanto, para alcanzar su objetivo y cuando crezca salir de hay. Y con eso en mente busco su libro.

Al abrir su mochila y sacar sus libros se dio cuenta de la libreta, había olvidado todo eso debido a la golpiza que su padrino le había dado, rápidamente busco otro libro que tenia para ver si encontraba el significado del símbolo nuevo.

Efectivamente, lo encontró después de media hora, al parecer significaba protección, pero seguía sin entender porque las runas parecían funcionar, se supone que esto es mitología, no es real, pero en cambio parece que la runa actuó como debería, parecía…. Magia.

Esa palabra lo hizo pensar, magia, era una palabra muy usado en las mitologías, la magia rúnica que era usada por Odín, la magia Vanir, la magia de Hécate, o la de Isis.

Se puso a pensar profundamente, recordaba a su primo una vez llego entusiasmado diciendo que vio a alguien a hacer magia fuera de la escuela, sus tíos se habían puesto raro y después de darle un sermón de que esas cosas eran tonterías y jamás decir esa palabra, a cada rato le enviaban miradas como si fuera hacer algo parecido en cualquier momento. Después estaban los hechos de que siempre parecían pasar cosas raras a su alrededor cuando lograba enojarse, eso hacia que sus tíos se volvieran locos….

Y si, soy un _mago_ , ese pensamiento hizo que lanzara una sonora carcajada ante tal pensamiento, pero, y si lo era, y si lo fuera que seria, un mago como los egipcios, o, un semi-dios hijo de Hecate.

Tan rápido como pensó eso, desecho el pensamiento, si fuera así entonces no estaría viviendo con sus tíos, un mago rúnico como, Mmmmm… Según en la mitología solo aquellos que hayan sufrido mucho podía usarlos, el había sufrido y las runas habían respondido a el, pero luego estaba el hecho que podía curarse y nunca había usado alguna runa en eso.

La magia Vanir, los dioses Vanir eran conocidos por su magia curativa.

Toda la noche se la paso pensando en todas las posibilidades, descarto rápidamente que era un semi-dios (Claro, suponiendo que estos existían, pero podía hacer magia, así que había un mundo de posibilidades). Pero podía hacer las runas y magia Vanir, se preguntó si podía hacer otras cosas, como _hacer daño a los demás en vez de curar_. Y en ese momento Harry se juro a si mismo descubrir que clase de poderes tenia y usarlos para que los Dursley pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Harry descubrió que podía usar magia, al inicio había sido muy difícil, pero Harry era muy paciente y siguió intentando, poco a poco sus habilidades mejoraron a tal punto que podía mover objetos pesados sin ningún problema, abrir cerraduras, levitar levemente, desaparecer objetos entre otras cosas, aunque algunas aun no las había refinado, como desaparecer objetos, que a lo mucho que podía hacer era una libreta grande y en cuanto las runas, eran mucho más difícil, al parecer tenía que darles energía o algo por el estilo y eso lo dejaban agotado si hacia 5 o mas. Todo esto lo había obligado a ser mas cuidadoso, y astuto, tenia que evitar bajo cualquier medio que nadie lo viera, especialmente los Dursley. En cuestión si era algún tipo de semi-dios, o mago, decidió ponerlo en pausa ya que no tenia ni una pista, probablemente tenga que preguntarle a los Dursley para saber si su madre era parecida, claro, una vez que controle mas sus poderes y los someta.

En este momento Harry Potter caminaba en el bosque, su escuela había ido de excursión y este momento era la hora de comer, claro, los Dursley no le habían dado nada para comer o dinero, pero poder abrir cerraduras y levitar objetos era muy útil si querías robar.

Un grupo de su clase que también vagaba por el bosque un poco mas delante de el empezaron a gritar y correr, Harry se acerco sigilosamente para ver que era, se sorprendió que había una serpiente ahuyentando a los demás y esta parecía estar divirtiéndose. Esta era la primera vez que veía una serpiente, pero, se sentía raro, igual que una runa, parecía emanar magia. Era de color verde oscuro y parecía quemar aquel lugar que pasaba.

La serpiente se volteo y se topo con sus ojos, Harry había viso serpientes en los libros y una vez en un programa de televisión y estaba bastante seguro que esta serpiente era diferente, sus ojos parecían tan astutos que no se impresiono cuando hablo

´´ _¿Por qué no huyes humano, que acaso no me temes?_ ´´ Dijo mientras se acercaba

´´ _En realidad, no, puedo defenderme´´_ Cuando lo dijo se sintió estúpido por hablar con una serpiente, pero se sorprendió cuando se detuvo y lo vio como si fuera el objeto más interesante

´´ _Un hablante, hace mucho que no ha habido un hablante´´_

 _´´ ¿Un hablante? ´´_

 _´´Por supuesto joven hablante, puedes entenderme y yo puedo entenderte´´_

Harry nunca había pensado en esta posibilidad _´´Haci que eras una serpiente mágica por el estilo´´  
_

Harry estaba bastante seguro que la serpiente acababa de bufar, si eso fuera posible en una serpiente ´´ _Por supesto que soy una serpiente mágica, soy un Ashgelu´´_ Exclamo indignada

´´ ¿ _Y hay más como tú? ´´_

´´ _Por supuesto que hay mas como yo, hay muchos tipos de serpientes magicas, lamentablemente las que somos como yo morimos a la hora no antes de dejar huevo´´_

 _´´Una hora, no hay manera de evitarlo´´_

La serpiente que ahora estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él, parecía estudiarlo _'Hay una manera, pero, es arriesgada, puedo vincularme con un humano y seremos como familia, ambos obtendremos siertas habilidades´´_

 _´´ ¿Qué clase de habilidades? ´´_

 _Oye, yo no lo se todo, solo tengo 30 minutos de haber existiso_

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente ´´ ¿ _Bueno, porque dices que es arriesgado? ¿Y también que implicaría ser tu familia? ´´_

 _´´Si el mago no es lo suficiente mente poderoso morirá y en lo de familia, solo pueden darme ordenes tu y tus descendientes´´_

 _´´Y que pasa con las otras serpientes que no son magicas y las magicas ¿Tambien puedo darles ordenes? ´´_

 _´´Si, puedes darles órdenes y tendrán que obedecerte, claro, a menos de que ya tengan un familiar o dueño´´_

Harry se quedó pensando, esta información era muy interesante y útil para librarse de los Dursley

 _´´ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría hacernos familia y crees que pueda sobrevivir? ´´_

La serpiente sonrió, _´´ 10 minutos aproximadamente hablante, y si, aunque eres joven puedo ver que eres poderos´´_

 _´´Empieza´´_

La serpiente empezó a envolverlo y mordió su brazo después de eso se mordió a si misma y le ordenó que beberá su sangre, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era parecido a la de los vampiros después empezó algún canto raro que no entendió, tardo aproximadamente 5 minutos, una vez que acabo sintió dolor, dolor agonizante, comparable con lo que los Dursley le habían hecho en navidad del año pasado. También se dio cuenta que la serpiente no estaba mejor, perdió la cuenta del tiempo pero a lo que el le pareció una eternidad al parecer fueron 10 minutos.

 _´´Hablante esta consiente´´_

 _´´Si´´_ Harry solo pudo susurrarlo, estaba jadeando y sudor frio corría por su cuerpo

 _´´Fue un éxito, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que habilidades conseguimos, bueno amo, como me llamara´´_

 _´´Disculpa´´_

 _´´Si amo, como me llamara y como se llama ustes´´_

Harry se sintió avergonzado ya que acababa de hacer un ritual familiar sin siquiera haberle dicho su nombre a la serpiente y al parecer el tenia que nombrarlo

´´ _Mi nombre es Harry y te llamare… que te parece Apofis´´_

 _´´Apofis, me gusta maestro´´_

Harry siguió practicando su magia y aprendiendo sus habilidades nuevas que consiguió cuando se unió a Apofis.

La magia se le hizo mucho más fácil a partir de la unión y además de las habilidades, las seguía explorando, Apofis podía encogerse o agrandarse, algo muy útil si quería pasar desapercibida de sus parientes, también podía literalmente adherirse a su piel, era como si fuera un tatuaje, Apofis le aseguro que entre mas fuerte se haga otras habilidades podían aparecer.

Era verano, ahora, después de todo lo que trabajo se sintió listo para amenazar a sus parientes, agregando el uso de serpientes sería más fácil

Bueno Apofis, prepárate la venganza está cerca"

" ¿Cuándo será? " "Lo más probable que la siguiente semana, pero, primero debemos buscar más serpientes para ayudarnos"

"Como dese maestro"

Lo que, tanto el humano y la serpiente no esperaron fue que se acercaba su despertar.

La zona de Little Whinging nunca esperaban el panorama en el que despertaron

Las nubes se empezaron a formar, al inicio caía suaves copos de nieve, pero con el tiempo se hizo más fuerte y empezó a expandirse, lo que se esperaba como un día soleado en medio del verano terminó siendo el lugar de una tormenta de nieve

Aproximadamente 20 grados bajo cero, pero la zona más afectada no era otra que el número 4 de Privet Drive, el hogar del niño que planeaba su venganza, que, al parecer llegaría antes de lo planeado.

Harry despertó como de costumbre a las 8 de la mañana en el armario debajo de las escaleras, lo que sinceramente no esperaba era ver que su armario estaba completamente congelado.

Mientras intentaba procesar su situación actual se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún frío en absoluto, esto lo desconcertó, ciertamente de había dado cuenta que era tolerante a bajas temperaturas, esto se hizo más evidente cuando se unió a apofis que era una serpiente de hielo, pero, al ver su situación se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

Al tocarse la cara de dio cuenta que tenía escarcha, pero con un solo movimiento y deseo está desapareció.

Decidió experimentar más y la puerta de su armario que estaba completamente congelada solo deseo que se descongelara mientras movía la mano

Inmediatamente se descongeló, ante esto Harry no pudo evitar reír en júbilo, al parecer la venganza sería más rápida

"Apofis, ¿qué está pasando?" La serpiente que en ese entonces estaba dormida despertó ante la llamada de su amo

Al igual que el, al inicio de desconcertó por la imagen ante sus ojos del armario " ¿Tú hiciste esto maestro?

´´Al parecer si´´

Al hacer esta afirmación Apofis empezó a gritar en jubiló sobre su maestro congelando mares y otras diatribas que Harry no prestaba atención, se dio cuenta que este era el momento perfecto para hacerle frente a los Dursley.

Mientras Harry estaba en sus meditaciones, los Dursley estaban pasando un mal rato. El dia había empezado muy mal, de hecho, despertaron muy temprano para su gusto. Su cuarto estaba completamente helado cuando despertaron, agregando el hecho que en ese momento solo tenían una sábana. Petunia se levantó titiritando de frio y lo mas rápido posible fue a conseguir cobijas para su esposo e hijo. Pero, entre mas tiempo pasaba el clima solo empeoraba.

Decidieron despertar a su hijo, vestirse con ropa abrigada y prender la chimenea. Las cosas no fueron como lo planeado para ellos, su ropa estaba completamente tiesa y hacia tanto frio que no hacia gran diferencia, Petunia bajo e intento prender la estufa o cualquier cosa que irradiara calor, volvió a fracasar, todo lo que se necesitaba gas no funcionaba, estaba congelado, al igual que el agua.

Mientras tanto su esposo intentaba prender la chimenea que nunca habían usado, ni siquiera una chispa pudo prender. Gritando de frustración decidió seguir los pasos de sus vecinos e intentar irse de hay a un lugar mas cálido. Los tres Dursley se prepararon, estaban a punto de salir cuando una voz detrás de ellos hablo.

´´Hola tio, ¿A dónde van a ir? ´´ Los tres voltearon y se toparon a un Harry Potter con nada mas que un camisón y un short y sin muestras de tener frio.

´´Tu, como no lo supimos, seguro tu con tu anormalidad hiciste esto´´ Grito Petunia

´´Bueno, si fui yo, pero, por que quitarlo se siente genial´´

´´Mira chico, mas te vale que te deshagas de esto o si no´´ Dijo mientras mostraba su puño, el problema es que no fue nada intimidante ya que apenas podía hablar debido al frio

Harry solo se quedo hay sonriendo a su tío de forma burlona

Vernon, dio un grito enojado, le haría pagar a su sobrino y le mostraría su lugar en este mundo cuando, de repente sintió como si un puño gigante se hubiera estrellado contra él y salió disparado hacia atrás. Los otros dos integrantes se voltearon hacia el en estado de shock mientras el sonreía locamente con una mano alzada hacia el.

´´Lo mataste, con tu anormalidad eres igual a mi hermana, un monstruo´´ Pero Harry simplemente la ignoro y le dio la espalda.

Haciendo una mueca de concentración alzo las manos y varios cuchillos afilados vinieron desde la cocina y se posaron amenazadoramente enfrente de Petunia haciendo que sus palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

Después de un momento en shock, Vernon demostró ser completamente estúpido, volviéndose a parar atacarlo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, literalmente, una serpiente salió de la manga de Harry y mostro su máximo tamaño siseando ante ellos aminazadoramente.

´´Ahora Vernon, siéntate antes de que le ordene que te ataque hasta morir´´ Viendo que no tenia ni una oportunidad la familia se sentó en un sillón. Harry le ordeno al hielo que se moviera de esa zona, necesitaba entender lo que le decían

´´Bueno, las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora, me mudare a la segunda habitación de Dudley, empezaran a darme comida decente y dejare de ser su esclavo personal, no mas golpes, no mas burlas, o si no´´ Dijo mientras acercaba aun mas los cuchillo hacia ellos ´´ ¿Entendieron? '' Los Dursley solo asintieron vigorosamente

´´Ok, ahora, es tiempo que me cuenten la verdad acerca de mis padres, les advierto mi serpiente puede detectar si mientes y si lo hacen… Bueno, solo puedo decir que su querido Dudley ganara una cicatriz cada vez que me mientan o me digan algo que me disgusta. Pueden empezar´´

Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall y Filius Flitwick, tres grandes maestros conocidos por todo Reino Unido, no solamente por el simple hecho de ser maestros en la escuela de Hogwarts, si no, su gran habilidad que hacia que muchos quienes lo veian, por que solamente decidieron ser maestros en vez de tomar otra carrera por su increíble poder y habilidad. Debido a esto, cuando los tres llegaron la zona nevada, los otros magos que intentaban detener la ventisca.

Cuando llegaron, se habían aparecido mas cerca de lo esparado, casi fueron derribados debido a los fuertes vientos que azotaban.

Rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, bajo fuertes encantamientos para calentarse decidieron adentrarse a la tormenta y ayudar. El problema es que su ayuda no fue de mucha ayuda, entre mas se adentraban apenas podían caminar y los hechizos calentadores o todo tipo de fuego no surtían efecto.

´´Tenemos que buscar el punto de inicio´´ Grito Snape, pero sus palabras se perdieron y nadie logro escucharlas.

Alejándose un poco, vio la situación actual, todos los Muggles habían sido evacuados y los magos intentaban desesperadamente disminuir el frio lanzando runas, encantamientos y entre otros hechizos, pero surtían poco, o ningún efecto.

Suponiendo que su teoría sea cierta, sabia donde era el punto de origen, este frio era obviamente mágico y el único ser mágico a 15 kilómetros no era otro que Harry Potter, el, siendo uno de los pocos que conocía su ubicación decidió investigar si el chiquillo fue el causante de esto.

Concentrándose, se apareció a las afueras del numero 4 de Privet Drive. El salió volando tan pronto como llego, el creyó haber sentido frio donde estaba antes, pero esto no era nada comparable, actuando rápido y antes de que perdiera la conciencia apareció dentro de la casa.

Cuando apareció se quedo derrumbado completamente desconcertado, el lugar era frio, si, pero no estaba para nada congelando, parándose e inspeccionando su alrededor se dio cuenta que apareció y se dio cuenta de una vista bastante particular. Las paredes y varias partes del alrededor estaban completamente congeladas, a excepción de un pequeño pedazo donde se encontraban tres personas acurrucadas en el sofá y los tres con varias cicatrices bastante definidas que titiritaban de frio. La mujer lo reconoció de inmediato, era Petunia.

´´Tu´´ Grito ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Snape ya se había adentrado a su mente para ver como llegaron a esta situación.

Al ver la información esencial salió de la mente de Petunia después de eso arrugo el ceño, se sentía como si la habitación estuviera subiendo repentinamente la temperatura, quería subir y verificar al chico pero las escalera estaban completamente congelada y afuera del circulo estaba bastante seguro que se congelaría en poco tiempo.

Despues de esperar 5 minutos casi todo rastro de frio había desaparecido, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente se encontró rápidamente en una habitación abierta, el cama había un niño completamente dormido.

Escucho sonidos abajo y observo por la ventana como varios magos verificaban todo alrededor, seguramente el ministerio quería averiguar que pasa, desapareció con un suave pop para informar a Dumbledore.

Al igual que durante el incendio, la misma mujer veía desde la distancia ´´El elemental del agua no es otro que Harry Potter, tenían razón, esto si que será interesante´´ Con una brisa de viento desapareció para darle el informe a su maestro

El director Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital de la región, que, por suerte quedo completamente intacto del incendio. Acababa de dar el informe al ministro y había mentido sobre que, se desconocía como se propago el incendio, sabia muy bien que si se llegaba a conocer de la existencia de esta niña varios intentarían matarla o conseguir su poder, lo mismo sucedió con Harry Potter, que al parecer fue quien inicio la ventisca, este último fue mucho más difícil de ocultar sus huellas debido a la fama y poder de la familia de los Potter.

Negando con la cabeza para sacar de momento esos pensamientos, ahora estaban aquí para buscar a la chica. Tuvo que lanzar varios encantamientos para lograr encontrar la ubicación de la niña. Una vez que lo identifico y llego hay se dio cuenta que había varias personas esperando en la puerta.

Después de otra serie de encantamientos confundus logro entrar, una vez adentro vio a tres personas además de la niña. Era una mujer de tercera edad que veía a la niña con preocupación, los otros dos estaban mas cerca y cada uno sostiene una mano de la niña, seguramente sus padres y su abuela. Después su atención se dirigió a la joven que se encontraba acostada en un profundo sueño.

Cuando la vio mas detenidamente, la chica le resultaba muy familiar pero no lograba identificarla, y, a diferencia de toda la familia que había visto tenia el negro como la noche, todos los demás eran rubios, exceptuando a la abuela que su cabello era mas un castaño oscuro.

Aclarándose la garganta las tres personas voltearon a verlo y vieron a un anciano con unos ojos azules brillantes

´´Disculpe, ¿pero que hace aquí? Solamente 3 personas pueden entrar a la vez y tiene que ser un familiar´´ Cuestiono la mujer anciana con una mirada confundida y de desconfianza

Dumbledore solo sonrió ´´Buenas tardes soy el director Albus Dumbledore y la razón de mi presencia es lo joven que esta acostada´´

Los tres siguieron viéndolo confundido ´´Lo sentimos, pero no conocemos a ningún director con ese nombre, por lo que no veo la razón por la que este aquí´´ Dijo el hombre con impaciencia

´´Estoy aquí para hablar en el incidente en el que se metió su hija´´

´´El incendio, los doctores nos dijeron que es un milagro que haya escapado de ese accidente con el incendio sin ningún solo rasguño´´ Dijo la madre

´´Me temo que eso no fue un accidente´´

´´No fue un accidente, eso significa que usted sabe quién lo origino y pudo hacerle daño a mi hija´´ Gruño la mujer, Dumbledore decidió explicarles lo más rápido posible, no quería juga con su paciencia.

´´Déjenme explicarles debidamente señores…. ´´

´´Chase´´

´´Señores Chase, el incendio fue ocasionado por su hija…´´

´´Eso no es posible, ella no tiene ningún signo de quemadura´´ Interrumpe la señora Chase

´´Déjenme terminar, su hija hizo algo a la que las personas como yo denominamos magia accidental, una muy poderosa me atrevo a decir´´

Toda la familia lo vio como si fuera loco ´´Señor Dumbledore mas le vale que se explique antes de que llame a seguridad que hay un loco en esta habitación´´

Dumbledore solo sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba su varita, procedió a poner varios bloqueos en la puerta para que nadie entrara o escuchara, después de eso conjuro una silla para el y las que ya estaban siendo usadas

La familia solo puedo ver todo esto en estado de shock mientras tocaban los objetos para comprobar que no fuera mas que una mera ilusión.

´´Esto es magia, hay un mundo oculto de la que pocas personas conocen, su hija a demostrado tener magia, durante el verano después de que su hija cumpla once será invitada a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería que está ubicada en algún punto de Escocia, donde yo soy director y ella junto a los padres serán introducidos a nuestro mundo´´

Los adultos seguían callados intentando asimilar esto todavía, cuando el señor Chase empezó a hablar lentamente ´´Me estás diciendo que esta _magia_ es como la de las mitologías, yo soy un historiador de los vikingos por lo que soy conocedor de su mitología, está la magia rúnica donde la persona debe haber sufrido para aprenderlo o la magia de los Vanir´´ Dumbledore sonrió alegremente al señor

´´Si, las runas que ustedes conocen pueden ser usadas por personas con magia, pero, ese tipo de magia se enseña hasta después, y supongo que la magia Vanir seria muy parecida a la nuestra, muchos dioses de las mitologías en realidad era magos. Los nombrados olímpicos fueron 12 familias muy poderosas en la región de Grecia que gobernaron sobre sus ciudadanos, de hecho, algunas familias aun existen o su nombre fue cambiado´´

´´Estas diciendo que en Grecia me puedo encontrar con los descendientes de Zeus´´

´´Básicamente´´ El hombre se volvió a dejar caer en la silla completamente abrumado por la información

´´Usted dice que se supone que nos explicarían esto hasta que mi hija llegara a los once, ella cumplió hace poco tiempo 10, ¿Por qué antes? ´´

´´Como dije antes, su hija demostró un gran poder y no estaba bromeando, docenas de magos calificados batallaron para controlar el fuego, cuando se supone que con unos pocos de nosotros podemos controlarlo, este poder puede ser codiciado y poner a su hija en peligro es por eso que quería darle información general sobre esto para que intente controlar un poco sus poderes y esta situación no se vuela a repetir´´

Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando dijo que su hija podría correr peligro, pero se tranquilizaron visiblemente cuando Dumbledore siguió explicando

´´ ¿Que tanto explicaría? ´´

´´Lo básico, no quiero que una vez que entre a la escuela se aburra por temas que ya comprende, vendría una vez al mes, ¿Están de acuerdo con esto familia Chase? ´´

La familia intercambio varias miradas ´´Estamos de acuerdo´´

´´Excelente´´ Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban ´´Una última cosa, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ´´ Dijo mientras veía a la chica que seguía pareciéndole extrañamente familiar

´´Lilian Selene Chase´´


	3. Opuestos se encuentran

**Un año después**

Harry despertó con un bostezo mientras se estiraba en la cama de su dormitorio. Mientras intentaba quitarse el sueno no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro por todo lo que había cambiado durante un año.

Ya no tenia que vivir en ese horrible armario debajo de las escaleras, ahora tenia el dormitorio que una vez le perteneció a los Dursley, recibió mas comidas debido a la intimidación, ahora ya no era un niño escuálido muy pequeño, ahora tenía estatura y era flaco, no tanto como antes que parecía puro hueso, si no, flaco normal, aunque sospechaba que tal vez la magia ayudo un poco en eso pero no lo pensó demasiado.

Debido al episodio con la tormenta su tia le conto todo lo que sabia de sus padres, a la fuerza, pero ahora conocía la verdad. Al parecer fueron asesinados por un terrorista y el al parecer sobrevivió solo con una cicatriz. Un anciano lo dejo en medio de la noche en la puerta de sus tios y no lo recogieron hasta el día siguiente, enserio, que mierda le pasaba a ese tal Dumbledore, dejar a un niño de un año y pocos meses en una noche de noviembre.

También le dijeron que al parecer había un tipo de protección y no podían hacerle daño desde afuera (pero nadie pensó en el daño desde adentro) pensaba con amargura, y por esa razón no podía irse de la casa de sus tíos… aun.

Por otro lado, sus padres, ambos habían sido mágicos, James Charlus Potter y Lilian Elizabeth Evans, por lo que su tia sabia de su padre (que era muy poco) no tenía ni tíos o primos y los padres de este habían muerto por lo que no tenia familiares del lado de su padre, mientras que su madre, se entero que sus abuelos habían sido asesinados por el mismo terrorista que mato a sus padres, Harry se dio cuenta que tal vez por esa razón su tía odiaba tanto la magia pero no le presto atención. Pero, otra cosa que le sorprendió es que su verdadero nombre era Hadrian, igual que su abuelo materno y Harry solo era un diminutivo.

Después su tía le informo que había una escuela para personas de su clase y le llegaría una carta después de que cumpliera once años. No hace falta decir, que, para el final de toda la conversación los Dursley tenían tantos cortes de cuchillo, que aún quedaban algunas cicatrices.

Tiempo después Harry intento buscar otros magos (algo fácil con ayuda de Apofis que gracias a la unión podía ver auras mágicas) pero no encontró ninguno alrededor de varios kilómetros a la redonda, rindiéndose, decidió esperar hasta que llegara la carta por lo que decidió seguir practicando la magia, nunca les dijo a sus parientas que el episodio de la tormenta fue algo que ni siquiera el podía entender, pero poder mover cuchillos filosos y tener una serpiente que puede llegar a medir 2 metros y medio de largo basto para mantener a los Dursley a raya. Aunque decidió probar y se dio cuenta que tenia facilidad para controlar el agua, no a tal nivel como la tormenta, pero si lo controlaba.

Al final hizo un trato con los Dursley, el no mostraría su 'anormalidad' en publico y ellos no lo molestarían.

Petunia le dio un diario que le pertenecía a su madre que empezó a anotar desde que descubrió que era una bruja, que, al parecer el que se lo dijo fue otro chico de su edad que era un mago, un tal Severus Snape. Lamentablemente, el diario era muy corto y solo hablaba desde que tenia 10 años hasta la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Aun si, fue muy útil, ahora tenía una visión pequeña del mundo mágico y supo las varias formas de magia que su madre hacía, al parecer ella logro que las plantas florezcan, hacer flores en mariposa, planear, entre otras cosas.

Tan rápido como leia algún truco que su madre hacía, se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo, podía decir con orgullo que podía hacer toda la magia que su madre también podía hacer y muchas otras más.

Harry fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto y la abría ''Hadrian, como bien sabes hoy es el cumpleaños de Dudley y me preguntaba si hoy podrías hacer el desayuno'' Harry soltó un gemido mentalmente, siempre olvidaba el cumpleaños de su primo.

''Si tía Petunia''

''Gracias Hadrian''

Cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que había disfrutado y aprendido a consecuencia del trato de sus tíos, cocinaba bastante bien para un niño de diez años y aunque hoy solo iba a cocinar, de vez en cuando hacía cenas principalmente para el mismo.

Harry se bañó rápidamente y se cambió, después de bajar empezó a cocinar tocino y huevos mientras los Dursley reían y disfrutaban el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Una vez que terminaron fueron a la mesa a comer donde Harry ya había terminado de preparar la comida. Harry se sentó entre ellos y como de costumbre actuaban como si el no existiera, algo en lo que estaba agradecido.

Cuando estaban cerca de acabar el teléfono sonó y Petunia fue a contestar, una vez que todos recogieron sus platos y los dejaron en el fregadero Petunia regreso.

''Malas noticias Vernon la señora Figg se a fracturado la rodilla y no podrá cuidar a Hadrian'' Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse por esto, la señora Figg era una vieja chiflada que vivía en una casa que siempre olía a repollo y le enseñaba fotos de sus gatos, además de eso Apofis siempre desconfiaba de ella diciendo que podía sentir magia en ella, pero muy débil.

Vernon se quedo pensando un tiempo, Harry estaba bastante seguro que si esta situación hubiera pasado hace un año estarían hablando como si el no estuviera, pero ahora le temían, así que no se preocupaba.

''Podríamos llevarlo'' Se voltearon a verlo y Harry solo se encogió de hombros, hoy no tenia nada importante ''Esta bien lo llevaremos, pero que no haga ninguna cosa extraña''

''Siempre y cuando no me provoquen''

Vernon asintió rápidamente

Sonó el timbre y Petunia fue a abrir, regreso con un chico con cara de rata llamado Piers, el era uno de la pandilla de Dudley que solía golpearlo, una vez que paso el incidente traro de convencer a sus amigos de ya no molestarlo, pero tres del grupo de idiotas no le hicieron caso, entre ellos Piers e intentaron intimidarlo… Fue una mala idea, fueron llevados al hospital una vez que los encontraron en un callejón con mordidas de serpientes con una ligera cantidad de veneno, no lo suficiente para matarlos, pero si para generar mucho dolor. Los estúpidos lo persiguieron creyendo que lo estaban cazando cuando en realidad Harry los atraía a un lugar lejano.

Después de ese incidente nadie lo volvió a molestar y los tres intentaron acusarlo de controlar a la serpiente, pero los doctores estuvieron a punto de tildarlos de locos que no tuvieron opción de dejarlo pasar.

Vio con satisfacción como Piers se estremecía una vez que lo vio. Después de organizarse todos salieron y se subieron al auto en dirección al zoo.

En camino al zoológico Vernon se quejaba con Petunia, le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas, antes su tema favorito era Harry, no hace falta decir que desde el año pasado dejo de hacerlo. Hoy su tema era motociclistas. Harry sabiamente no dijo de los varios sueños que había tenido sobre motos voladoras. Se preguntaba si había ese tipo de motos en el mundo mágico.

Cuando llegaron al zoológico Harry vio distraídamente a los animales, esperaba con ansías ir a la zona de reptiles. Después de un momento se fueron a almorzar, donde a Harry le compraron una comida decente. Una vez que terminaron Dudley se quejo y dijo que quería ver los reptiles.

Una vez que llegaron a la zona Dudley fue a buscar a la serpiente mas grande mientras Harry se tomaba su tiempo y veía a los diferentes animales con interés.

´´ _Pobres hermanos, maestro, esta seguro que no los puesde liberal´´_ Pregunto apofis telepáticamente, Harry tenia que agradecer esta nueva habilidad, ahora en lugares públicos podía comunicarse con apofis sin que lo vean como loco

 _´´Estoy seguro, sería muy difícil y después tendiran que alejarse mucho de aquí sin que los ayude´´_

Apofis gimio tristemente

Harry se acerco a su primo, mientras este y su amigo lograron encontrar a la serpiente mas grande de unos 3 metros y que fácilmente podía envolver el choche de Vernon

´´Haz que se mueva´´ Dudley le exigió a su padre mientras veía a la serpiente dormida.

Vernon estúpidamente golpeo el cristal como si esperara que algo pasara

´´De nuevo´´ Y Vernon volvió a intentarlo, al igual que la ultima vez no paso nada ´´Esta es aburrida, busquemos otra´´ Dijo Dudley mientras se alejaban

Harry en cambio se acercó más a la serpiente

´´ _Lo siento por mi primo, es bastante idiota´´_ Dijo Harry

La serpiente se levantó instantáneamente al escuchar un hablante ´´ _¿Eso te pasa seguido?_ ´´ Harry pregunto a lo que la serpiente asintió

 _´´ ¿De donde eres? ´´_ La serpiente apunto con su cola hacia el letrero y lo vio rápidamente ´´ _O de Brasil ¿Es lindo hay? ´´_ La serpiente volvió a apuntar y Harry leyó completo el letrero ´Boa constrictor, Brasil, este espécimen fue criado en cautiverio´ _´´O ya veo´´_

´´ ¿Estas hablando con una Serpiente? ´´ Una niña pregunta que estaba cerca de él. Harry voltea a mirarla mientras se daba cuenta que tenían la misma altura, su cabello era tan negro como la noche que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía unos ojos grises oscuros y una piel pálida con varias pecas en la cara.

Ante la interrupción repentina de la chica se sintió irritado ´´No es tu asunto´´ La chica abrió la boca indignada por el comentario brusco del chico.

´´ ¿Qué acaso no sabes como hablarle a una dama? ´´ Dijo indignada

Harry ignoro ese último comentario ´´ ¿Quién eres tu? ´´

´´ ¿Quién eres tu? ´´ La chica regreso

´´Señor Dursley, Dudley, miren la serpiente despertó´´ Piers y Dudley empujaron a Harry a un lado y callo sobre el pecho de la chica

Harry molesto deseo que el cristal desapareciera y eso paso, haciendo que los dos cayeran donde la serpiente estaba y esta salió libre ´´ _Gracias amigo´´_

Harry sonrió, pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la chica ´´ ¡Quieres quitarte de encima de mí! ´´ La chica grito en su oído, Harry molesto puso sus manos en su estómago para levantarse

´´Ouch maldito´´ La chica rápidamente se paro y lo abofeteo fuertemente, después de eso se fue, por suerte su escena no fue vista por nadie ya que todos se alejaban rápidamente de la serpiente

´´Maldita sea, esa chica es molesta´´

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

''Eso pasa cuando me enojo'' Harry le grito a su tio

Tan rápido como llegaron a la casa, Vernon empezó a gritarle, aunque no lo toco, Harry supuso que temía que lo transformara en algo.

''Pues entonces tienes que aprender a controlarlo''

''Lo hago, solamente sale de control cuando estoy frustrado o enojado, eso no hubiese pasado si ese idiota de Piers no me hubiese golpeado''

La cara de Vernon para ese momento era morada 'A tu habitación´´

''Bien'' Grito Harry mientras subía las escaleras bastante molesto

Harry cerro en cuarto y se acostó en la cama, estaba cada vez mas harto de sus parientes y de vivir en esa maldita casa, solo esperaba esa carta de aceptación con todas sus fuerzas.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albus Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente mientras se recostaba en la silla del director con un vaso muy fuerte de licor. Estaba revisando las cartas de aceptación y su mayor miedo fue confirmado.

Desde el año pasado, una vez al mes visitaba a Lilian Chase para ver como iba su control con la magia, le agarro cariño a la niña muy rápido, tenia una gran habilidad con la magia a tal punto de poder hacer varios hechizos sin varita y silenciosos con solo movimientos de mano, el incidente del incendio no se volvió a mostrar y al parecer solo fue único ya que no pudo reproducir ni una pequeña parte del incidente.

La niña era una bola de energía, alegre, temeraria, pero también podía ser bastante astuta y suspicaz, esto solo hizo que sus sospechas crecieran. Ya que su personalidad era casi idéntica a uno de sus antiguos alumnos Sirius Black.

Parecía una versión masculina del hombre, solamente que su piel era pálida y tenía varias pecas, rasgos que tenía Marlene Mckinnon. Además de que su nombre era el mismo que aquella chica que se creía muerta hace tantos años.

Les había hecho preguntas a sus padres, ellos tenían un certificado de nacimiento pero mediante el uso de legeremancia descubrió que era falso, pero descubrir esto para el fue muy complicado, si quería ver los recuerdos del hombre de hace 10 años se veían borrosos, esto solo hizo que su sospecha aumentara cada vez más.

Solo rezaba a merlin de que la pluma si la reconociera como Chase, era una ventaja de la pluma, el nombre verdadero y completo siempre saldría.

Ahora veía el sobre con el nombre de Lilian Selene Black en vez de Chase.

Tenia que mantener esto en secreto, la niña no solamente era poderosa en el sentido de la magia, era la legitima heredera de una de las doce familias ancestrales y la heredera a toda la riqueza Mckinnon una familia noble y ancestral. Si los Malfoy se enteraban de ella querrían poner sus manos en todas las riquezas y condenar a la niña.

No, Dumbledore decidió mantener esto en secreto y una vez que la niña este lista le daría la noticia, ahora solo hacía falta esperar.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El mes siguiente para Harry fue ligeramente productivo, siguió practicando magia, aunque se concentro un poco mas en runas y se puso a experimentar con ellas, y también siguió con su estudio de latín y francés.

Bajo a desayunar con los Dursley, lamentablemente ese día Dudley decidió desfilar a través de la sala con su nuevo uniforme de Smelting, Vernon proclamo que nunca había estado tan orgulloso ese dia de su hijo y Petunia rompió a llorar. Harry, bueno, el tenia grandes problemas para contener la risa.

Cuando acabo fueron a sentarse a la mesa y Dudley se alejó lo más posible de el.

En medio de la comida el ruido del buzón llamando la atención mientras que las cartas caían sobre la entrada.

''Trae las cartas Dudley''

''Que lo haga Harry''

''Chico trae las cartas'' Harry solo les envió una mirada furiosa mientras iba por el correo

Harry las agarra y mira rápidamente, había 4 cartas, dos eran facturas, una era de Marge pero la ultima fue la que le llamo la atención ya que estaba dirigida hacia él, en la carta había un sello en la que estaba grabado una serpiente, un águila, un tejón y un león con una letra H en medio del símbolo. Cuando le dio una mejor revisada se dio cuenta que también estaba su dirección exacta

 **Señor H. Potter**

 **El cuarto mas pequeño**

 **Privet Drive, 4**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

Harry miro en complete shock y éxtasis su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts

´´ ¿Qué estas haciendo chico? Revisando si no hay cartas bomba´´ Harry fue sacado de su estupor por la pregunta de Vernon, el cual empezó a reírse de su propio chiste.

Regresando a la cocina a paso lento mientras aun veía embobado la carta, el entrego las otras distraídamente a su tío mientras estudiaba las otras.

Vernon resoplo molesto ante las facturas y miro la carta de Marge

´´Marge está enferma, comió algo en mal estado´´

Harry para entonces ya estaba viendo su carta cuando Vernon se dio cuenta que también tenia una, al ver el logo de la escuela se la arrebato de las manos mientras palidecía.

´´Hey´´ Harry grita molesto

´´Pe.. pe.. Petunia´´ Su tío grito mientas Petunia se levantaba de su asiento y también veía la carta y también se ponía palida

´´ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ´´

´´Oye, yo tenia la carta y voy a ir´´

´´Claro que no chico´´ Grito Vernon, aparentemente olvidando de lo que su sobrino era capaz de hacer

La ira en Harry estallo, sus ojos de un normal verde esmeralda se transformaron en un plateado azulado brillante. La magia hizo aparición y podía sentirse algo parecido a la electricidad estática en el aire, la mesa empezó a crujir y resquebrajarse mientras los vasos de vidrio se rompían por completo y la temperatura descendió drásticamente. Apofis, que momentos antes estaba en su típica forma de tatuaje salió y se irguió en su máxima altura amenazadoramente, Harry con un movimiento de mano hizo que los cuchillos y tenedores levitaran a la altura de los ojos de sus tíos mientras estos intentaban encogerse más.

´´Creo que te escuche mal tío ¿Podrías repetirlo? ´´ La pregunta lo hizo en un tono enfermizo dulce haciendo que se estremecieran.

´´Qu.. quise decir que si, claro, por supuesto que puedes ir sin ningún problema´´ Dijo casi en un susurro.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción y todo volvió a la normalidad mientras sonreía y se sentaba, con un rápido movimiento de manos los vasos regresaron a ser como eran antes

´´Por cierto, para que no vuelvas a olvidar´´

Levito un cuchillo y lo uso para hacerle un corte profundo en la pansa a Dudley, esto antes pasaba seguido, sus tíos al inicio olvidaban que era capaz de controlar magia y lo insultaban, cada vez que lo hacían uno de ellos ganaba una nueva cicatriz, un año después, habían logrado controlarse, pero, de vez en cuando había un desliz y Harry felizmente les recordaba.

Vernon rápidamente le entrego la carta, Harry la guardo y procedió a recoger su plato. Una vez que lo dejo en el lavabo subió corriendo a su cuarto mientras volvía a ver la carta. Mientras hacia eso con normalidad sus parientes se concentraron en ayudar a su hijo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y apofis junto a el en la cama la leyó

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

JefeSupremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Enviaremos a alguien para informarle de lo esencial del mundo mágico y ser llevado al callejón Diagon a las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Sub directora

En otra hoja venia todo lo necesario para las clases

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

46

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda

Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,

Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO

SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Harry volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez emocionado, sabía muy bien que la magia era real, la practicaba y controlaba, la tía Petunia lo confirmaba. Pero nunca había tenido un contacto real con el mundo mágico. Podría aprender magia mucho mejor y llegar a ser poderoso, tan poderoso para poder vengarse de aquella persona que lo metió en ese infierno, que, a juzgar por los títulos era una persona poderosa y era el director, necesitaba hacerse aun mas poderoso para que nadie, nunca mas le volviera hacer daño o burlase de el. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

´´ _Al fin apofis, entrare en el mundo magico´´_ Dijo mientras acariciaba a su fiel serpiente y esta siseaba en acuerdo

Con esos pensamientos Harry se durmió inmediatamente.

Harry despertó bastante temprano. No importo cuanto intento volverse a dormir, la emoción era mucha para quedarse quieto, dándose por vencido se despertó por completo mientras se estiraba completamente.

Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que aun faltaban 3 horas para que alguien llegase y le explicase todo el mundo mágico.

Tomo su tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse lo mejor posible, se puso su mejor ropa (después de toda la amenaza del año pasado los Dursley empezaron a comprarle ropa, no era la mejor, pero ciertamente eran mucho más decentes que las que tenia antes de Dudley) y bajo las escleras.

Siendo un sábado de verano ninguno de sus familiares aun no despertaba, pero sintiéndose de buen humor y con toda la energía que tenia preparo el desayuno.

Cuando sus parientes bajaron actuaron reservadamente hacia el, temiendo que tuviera otro episodio como el del día anterior.

Después de comer y lavarse los dientes se dio cuenta que aún faltaban 40 minutos cuando una idea surco.

En la carta mencionaban que lo llevarían a algún tipo de callejón, Harry se preguntó si hay había algún tipo de hotel para quedarse el resto del verano, por lo que busco su mochila y guardo sus pocas pertenencias que decidió que podían ser útiles.

Justo cuando acabo el timbre sonó, Harry volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las diez. Bajo apresuradamente antes de que cualquiera de los Dursley pudiera llegar a la puerta.

´´Yo abro´´ Grito Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer alta, de cabello negro con varias canas y un rostro severo que usaba ropa bastante extraña, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a saber que usar.

´´Buenos días señora, supongo que es la profesora McGonagall´´ Pregunto Harry entusiasmado

Una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo melancólico brillo en los ojos de la maestra para desaparecer tan rápido como desapareció y volver a su aspecto severo

´´A si es señor Potter´´ Dijo, su mirada se levantó y se enfocó en alguien detrás de el. ´´A Petunia, mucho tiempo sin verte´´

Harry se volteo y miro a su tía ver a la maestra con aspecto nervioso ´´S.. si, mu.. mucho tiempo´´ Tartamudeo ´´Tengo que ir arriba si necesitan algo díganme´´ Dijo eso tan rápido que Harry solo logro entender ´arriba´ mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras.

Tanto Harry como la maestra vieron a la mujer con una ceja levantando pero decidieron ignorarlo

´´Profesora, ¿me preguntaba si a donde vamos hay algún tipo de hotel o lugar para alojarme? ´´

McGonagall frunció el ceño, pero contesto la pregunta ´´A si es señor Potter, puede alojarse en el caldero Chorreante ¿Por qué? ´´

´´Por que pienso quedarme hay el resto del verano´´ Después se volteo y vio a dirección de su tío ´´Nos vemos el siguiente año´´ Mientras cerraba la puerta

´´ ¿Esta seguro de eso señor Potter? es muy joven para eso y su familia podría preocuparse

´´Muy seguro, y mis parientes no se preocuparán por mí, no se preocupe, el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿Ahora podremos ir? ´´ Pregunto con impaciencia

Los labios de la maestra se fruncieron desaprobatoriamente, pero, decidió no decir nada ´´Si, solo tenemos que recoger a otro estudiante e iremos directamente al callejón´´ Harry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

´´Ahora sostenga la manga de mi camiseta´´ Harry, ligeramente confundido lo hizo

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación mas incomoda que haya sentido toda su vida, fue parecido a ser absorbido por una tubería, sintió como todo su cuerpo se comprimía y no podía respirar, para el precio una eternidad, pero, en realidad no habían sido más de dos segundos, justo cuando creyó que no aguantaría mas cayo de rodillas en un jardín con grandes ganas de vomitar.

´´ ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ´´ Gruño

´´Eso fue aparición, la mayoría vomita la primera vez´´ Dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada divertida

´´ ¿Podría avisar la próxima vez? ´´ Pregunto mientras escuchaba a apofis gritar mentalmente molesto también

´´Por supuesto señor Potter´´

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta mientras Harry mantenía ligeramente la distancia, toco la puerta y rápidamente un hombre rubio con ojos grises abrió la puerta.

´´Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Chase, soy la profesora McGonagall´´

´´A, si, la profesora el director menciono que usted vendría´´ La maestra dio un leve asentimiento ´´Si, espera, voy a traer a mi hija´´ Dicho eso cerro ligeramente la puerta, no podían ver adentro pero podían escuchar.

Harry escucho como el hombre subía las escaleras unos segundos después volvió a bajar y escucharon un tipo de despedida.

Después de un momento una chica de aspecto familiar salió, después de un rápido saludo con la maestra ambas se voltearon y se dirigieron a él, aunque la maestra seguía viendo a la chica con curiosidad.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que los ojos de ambos se abrieran en reconocimiento y señalarse el uno al otro

´´Tu´´ Se gritaron al mismo tiempo

La maestra se detuvo y los vio a los dos con curiosidad

´´No esperaba que ustedes dos se conocieran´´ Dijo mientras miraba la forma en que los dos se enviaban miradas asesinas

´´Lamentablemente´´ Dijeron al mismo tiempo

La maestra de transformación sintió un extraño deja vu al ver a los dos chicos, pero no pudo lograr identificar por qué.

´´Bien, señor Potter le presento a Lilian Chase, señorita Chase le presento a Harry Potter´´


	4. El mundo Magico

Desde que Lilian o como sus amigos le llamaban comúnmente Lily, tenía memoria siempre tuvo una vida feliz y normal. Una familia amorosa, buenos amigos, y tenía buenas calificaciones, no eran excelentes para tacharla de nerd o sabelotodo, pero muy aceptables.

En su vida normal, de vez en cuando cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor cuando se enojaba o se frustraba.

Un niño que la molestaba la arrincono, ella sabia defenderse y estaba a punto de golpear a ese chico molesto, cuando de un momento para otro todo su cabello desapareció, fue tan hilarante que olvido golpearlo, el chico cuando se dio cuenta se fue corriendo llorando.

Otra ocasión fue cuando ella y varios de sus amigos escalaban árboles y la rama en la que ella se sostenía se rompió, ella estaba cayendo esperando el golpe su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente como si la gravedad no existiera y volvió a caer, solo que ahora estaba a medio metro del suelo y no sufrió daños.

Otras ocasiones sucedieron que no podía explicar y así lo dejo pasar.

Su vida normal no era tan normal como creía. Todo eso se confirmo cuando el incendio sucedió, estaba en casa de su niñera ya que su padre iba a ir a una conferencia de historia nordica con su madre y su hermano, ella no quería ir ya que diferencia de su familia se aburría con el tema y lo dejaron con su niñera. Fue una suerte que cuando el incendio empezó ella había salido a comprar algo a la tienda.

Después de eso para Lily era un recuerdo borroso, ella intentaba apagar el fuego que surgía de ella, que, extrañamente no la lastimaba, pero no importa cuando agua se echará o rodara, el fuego no cesaba, para ella apareció una eternidad, pero, probablemente fueron dos horas.

Cuando regreso a su conciencia estaba completamente agotada en una cama de hospital sin ninguna quemadura.

Una vez que le dieron de alta sus padres la apartaron para hablar con ella, decir que estaba en shock era una subestimación, al parecer, mientras ella estaba inconsciente un anciano les explico lo que había pasado con ella. El anciano, al igual que ella eran magos, eso por fin explicaba todos los sucesos extraños que sucedían alrededor de ella.

Ahora su vida era muchas cosas menos normales, su último año fue el mas raro y divertido de toda su vida, el anciano que se llamaba Dumbledore era el director de una escuela de magia e iba una vez al mes para que ella viera como controlar sus poderes para que no vuelvan a salir de control.

Le explico lo esencial del mundo mágico, no le quiso enseñar hechizos o permitirle una varita, diciendo que tenia que esperar al igual que los demás hasta que cumpliera once años y recibiera su carta. Pero, a pesar de eso, y según palabras del director, tenia un muy buen control, podía levitar objetos, abrir cerraduras y atraer cualquier cosa que quisiese a su mano.

Lo único malo fue que prometió no abusar de sus poderes y dañar a los Muggles, fue una lástima, como quiso hechizar a ese estúpido chico de ojos verdes del zoológico por lastimarla, pero se contentó con una buena bofeteada.

Ahora estaba esperando a una maestra, según el director Dumbledore la maestra Minerva McGonagall vendría a llevarla para presentarle el mundo mágico por fin.

En ese momento estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro a su habitación, nunca fue una persona muy paciente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron su puerta y entraron.

Era su papa ´´Lily, la maestra McGonagall llego´´ Con una gran sonrisa Lily bajo rápidamente

´´Bueno Lily, aquí esta el dinero´´ Dijo mientras pasaba una bolsa ´´Una vez que llegues halla tendrás que cambiar tus monedas por el dinero del mundo mágico´´

´´Si papa, gracias´´ Dicho eso lo abrazo, su padre regreso el abrazo cariñosamente

´´Cuídate´´

¨Papa voy a ir con una maestra´´ Su padre le revolvió el pelo y ella dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta

Se encontró cara a cara con la maestra de Hogwarts, tenían un aspecto severo y su primer pensamiento fue no meterse con ella

´´Buenos días señorita Chase´´ Pero mientras más la estudiaba su rostro se arrugaba como si quisiera reconocerlo

´´Buenos días maestra´´ McGonagall fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el saludo.

´´Si, por favor sígame´´

Se acercaron a un chico de aspecto familiar, era de estatura promedio y ligeramente mas alto que ella, tenia el pelo desordenado y usaba gafas, pero al ver sus ojos lo reconoció

´´Tu´´ Se gritaron al mismo tiempo

La maestra se detuvo y los vio con curiosidad

´´No esperaba que los dos se conocieran´´ Comento la maestra

´´Lamentablemente´´ Dijeron los dos jóvenes magos al mismo tiempo

´´Bien, señor Potter le presento a Lilian Chase, señorita Chase le presento a Harry Potter

´´Hadrian´´ Corrigió el ´´Solo mis amigos me llaman Harry´´ Hizo una pequeña mueca que ninguna de las dos brujas noto, irónico, ya que no tenía amigos pensó con amargura

Los dos siguieron viéndose fijamente, Harry deseaba no volver a encontrarse con esa chica molesta del zoológico, era malditamente violeta, no había necesidad de abofetearlo, en ese momento tuvo la tentación de lanzarle algún tipo de hechizo para vengarse por golpearlo, lamentablemente aquí estaba la maestra, nunca supo que la chica tenia exactamente los mismos pensamientos que el.

´´Bien, vasta de mirarse con miradas asesinas, tenemos un día muy ocupado y espero que se comporten´´

´´Si profesor´´ Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la veían y volvieron a enfocarse el uno al otro como si se culparan de decir lo mismo.

´´Bien tenemos que llegar rápido al callejón diagon…´´

´´ ¿Usaremos la misma forma en que vinimos aquí? ´´ Pregunto Harry con un poco de urgencia

´´ ¿Que pasa Potter, miedo? ´´ Se burlo Lilian

Harry le mando una mirada molesta ´´Ninguno Chase´´

McGonagall suspiro, este sería un día muy largo ´´No señor Potter, usaremos un traslador´´

´´ ¿Un qué? ´´Volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo y nuevamente se dirigieron miradas molestas

´´Un trasladar´´ Dijo mientras sacaba una pulsera ´´Nos llevaran a cierto lugar en específico, en este caso el callejón Diagon, ahora tóquenlo´´

Los dos se acercaron y tocaron la pulsera, al hacerlo la maestra saco su varita y toco el traslador ´´Actívate´´

Los tres sintieron algo parecido a un tirón en el ombligo, Harry se sintió como si estuviera en un vórtice, unos 3 segundos después cayó al suelo con un cuerpo encima suyo y la maestra estaba de pie perfectamente a su lado

´´Podrías quitarte encima de mi´´ Gruño Harry

´´Fue tu culpa, tropecé contra ti, no hubiese pasado si te movieras rapido´´ Dijo mientras se levantaba junto a Harry

El chico estaba a punto de contestar algo pero ambos fueron agarrados por el hombro por la maestra y se dirigieron a un pub.

Harry y Lilian notaron que las personas pasaban como si no hubiese nada, Harry supuso que era magia. El pub se llamaba El Caldero Chorreante

´´Este es uno de los lugares mas famosos de toda la región inglesa, es una de las pocas ubicaciones que son un puente entre el mundo mágico y muggle´´

´´ ¿Muggle? ´´ Pregunto Harry confundido, nunca había escuchado esa palabra

A su lado Lilian bufo y la profesora McGonagall se volteo a verlo confundido ´´ ¿Tus tíos nunca te dijeron su significado? ´´

Harry gruño ´´Ellos no sabían casi nada´´

´´Ya veo, eso esperaba, creo que también tendrás que comprar varios libros de iniciación´´ Harry asintió

Los tres entraron al pub, era limpio, pero muy oscuro, había varios candelabros que colgaban en el techo para iluminar, varias personas que vestían de forma muy rara, usaban túnicas de diferentes colores, Harry se preguntó si no tenían calor o se sentían cómodos con eso. Las personas estaban bebiendo o leyendo algo y los que leían el periódico las imágenes se movían. Harry seguía a la profesora a paso lento mientras veía alrededor maravillado.

El cantinero se volteo hacia la maestra y sonrió ´´Buenos días Minerva, ¿deseas algo para tomar? ´´

´´No gracias Tom, estoy trabajando´´

En ese momento el cantinero vio a los otros dos acompañantes ´´O vaya, perdón, no los había vist…´´ Se detuvo abruptamente mientras veía la frente de Harry e identificaba la famosa cicatriz ´´Por Merlin es Harry Potter´´ Todos en el pub se voltearon a verlo mientras Harry fruncía el ceño

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar McGonagall los dirigió a un pequeño patio una vez hay Lilian hablo

´´ ¿Conocías a ese hombre? Creí que no sabias nada del mundo mágico´´

´´No, era lo que le iba a preguntar a la maestra´´ Se volteo hacia McGonagall ´´ ¿Como me reconoció ese hombre? ´´

McGonagall suspiro ´´Estas más desinformado de lo que creí, una vez que terminemos las compras te lo explicare´´

Harry asintió

La maestra después se paro enfrente de la pared y con su varita toco unos ladrillos con una secuencia y momentos después la pared se abrió en dos

´´Bienvenidos´´ Dijo la profesora ´´Al callejón Diagon´´

McGonagall sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Harry y Lilian que veían el lugar con la boca abierta

Al entrar Harry empezó a voltear a todos lados tratando de memorizar todo lo que podía, en ese momento deseo tener 8 ojos más, Lilian que estaba a su derecha no estaba mejor que el.

Letreros de ventas, objetos magníficos, búhos que volaban, solo podían ver el lugar fascinados.

´´Vamos´´ Hablo la profesora llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes ´´Primero tenemos que ir al banco de Gringotts, para que la señorita Chase cambie las libras por galeones y el señor Potter saque el dinero de su cuenta´´ Harry recordó que su tío le hablo sobre una cena que tuvieron junto a sus padres y su papa dijo que tenia toda una boveda con monedas de oro, supuso que debería ser este

La profesora los dirigió a un edificio alto de mármol blanco que tenía la inscripción de ´Banco de Gringotts´ ´´Ahora, una advertencia´´ Dijo mientras se acercaban al banco ´´El banco es dirigido por seres inteligentes, los duendes. Ellos son los encargados de toda la banca en todo el mundo magico, aprenderán un poco mas de ello en Historia de la magia en Hogwarts. Pero, deben recordar esto, los duendes son una raza muy orgullosa y tienen que ser tratados con respeto, deben tener cuidado ya que son fáciles para sentirse insultados, además de que, una vez que entres al banco estarás regido bajo sus leyes por lo que no intenten nada tonto hay, mucho menos robar, solo alguien muy loco o desesperado intentaría hacer eso´´

Al acercarse Harry noto un cartel que tenía letras que parecía oro fundido

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Esto solo hizo que las palabras de la profesora se confirmaran, todo aquel que intente robar, sellara su propio destino.

Una vez que entraron Harry vio alrededor sorprendido, el interior parecía mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba, había varias personas caminando alrededor y unos seres pequeños de aproximadamente un metro, que supuso que eran los duendes. Además de la estatura, eran parecidos a los humanos, su piel era morena, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenían unos dedos largos. Su rostro denotaba orgullo e inteligencia.

Se dirigieron a la fila y por suerte solo había dos personas adelante, y al parecer la maestra conocía al ultimo que era un hombre enorme, quizá dos veces mas alto que el normal y 3 de ancho mas

´´ Hagrid ¿Eres tu? ´´ Pregunto la maestra con su voz severa

El gigante se dio la vuelta y la vio ´´Profesora McGonagall ¿Qué hace aquí? ´´ El hombre tenía una voz amable y sus ojos parecían desplegar bondad, no hacia acorde a su gran tamaño y pinta de persona amenazante

´´Ayudando a nuevos estudiantes´´ El gigante desvió su mirada y noto a los otros dos, se quedo mirando a Lilian de la misma manera que la profesora McGonagall, como si ya la hubiesen visto antes pero no podían recordarla, después su vista se desvió a Harry

´´Por Merlin Harry Potter´´ Harry gruño ante el uso de su apodo pero nadie pareció escucharlo´´ La última vez que te vi solo eras un pequeño bebe´´ Y junto sus dedos índice y pulgar haciendo referencia lo pequeño

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el hombre

La voz del duende llamo su atención ´´El que sigue´´ Dijo el duende con voz gruñona y malhumorada

´´O si´´ Dijo mientras se volteaba y le entregaba una carta ´´Es una carta de Dumbledore, sobre lo que usted sabe de la cámara setecientos trece´´

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron, parecía ser algo importante pero el gigante no tenia nada de sutileza

Él se volteo a verlos nuevamente ´´Bueno, los veo en Hogwarts´´ Dijo mientras se alejaba

Una vez que se fue Harry se volteo hacia la maestra nuevamente ´´ ¿Qué acaso todo mundo me vio de bebe y me reconocen? ´´

La profesora suspiro ´´Como dije, te explicare una vez que todo esto acabe, pero, no, no todo mundo te vio de bebe, el era amigo de tus padres´´

Esto hizo que Harry se molestara aun mas ´´Y por que ese supuesto amigo nunca me visito´´ Exigió molesto

La maestra se volteo y lo miro, estaba a punto de contestar, pero la voz de un duende los llamo y avanzaron

´´Si, me gustaría hacer un cambio de libras a monedas mágicas y Hadrian Potter va a retirar dinero de su bóveda´´ Y le entrego una llave dorada

´´A si que también tenían la llave de la bóveda del dinero de mi familia´´ Su voz era un susurro furioso.

EL duende lo escucho y frunció el ceño volteando hacia la profesora que se volteo hacia Harry ´´El director Dumbledore fue quien tenia tu llave, a mi me la acaba de entregar para este día´´

´´ ¿El mismo que me dejo con los Dursley? ´´ La profesora noto que Harry estaba cada vez mas enojado, incluso Lilian se alejo un poco de el mientras que el duende veía todo eso entretenido

´´Si, el fue´´

Harry estaba apunto de replicar pero el duende intervino ´´Tranquilo señor Potter, esta es su bóveda de fideicomiso creada por sus padres para usted, no ha sido abierta ni una sola vez por lo que no se preocupe, no le han robado´´

´´ Eso no quita el hecho de que otra persona tenía acceso a mi dinero ¿Qué no es ilegal eso? que guarden la llave de otra persona´´

´´No, solamente si esa persona saca dinero sin tu consentimiento si sería ilegal´´

´´Volvamos a los asuntos´´ Dijo la profesora intentando evitar más preguntas de Harry

El duende asintió ´´Griphook´´ Grito, otro duende se acercó rápidamente a ellos, una vez que llego el duende que los estaba atendiendo empezó a reproducir un sonido bastante extraño, Harry supuso que era algún tipo de idioma

Después de asentir el duende se volvió hacia ellos ´´Yo los atenderé para el cambio de monedas, señor Potter, usted seguirá a Griphook para hacer su retiro´´ Harry asintió

´´Gracias´´ Dicho eso siguió al otro duende hacia una de las puertas del vestíbulo.

Al entrar Harry vio alrededor sorprendido como caminaban en un pasillo de piedra que era iluminado por antorchas. Después de un momento llegaron a un riel, Griphook hizo un silbido bastante fuerte, momentos después un carro llego a los rieles.

Al subir el carrito empezó a moverse rápidamente, podía sentir el viento en su cara mientras el carro tomaba curvas y hacia varios tipos de movimientos. Harry lo comparo con las montañas rusas.

El carro fue perdiendo velocidad y se detuvieron. Harry bajo del carrito y ante el se encontraba una gran puerta y sobre ella estaba el número 1290. Griphook se adelantó y puso la llave en la cerradura. Al abrirlo una oleada de humo verde escapo.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron al ver la bóveda. Había un montón de monedas de oro y plata junto a una pequeña montaña de monedas de bronce.

´´Me han dicho que eres nuevo en el mundo mágico´´ Hablo el duende con una voz de burla y ligera incredulidad

´´A si es, sabía que existía desde que tenía 8 años, pero es la primera vez que tengo contacto en este mundo´´ Harry explico

Griphook asintió ´´Bueno en ese caso, las de bronce son knuts, plata sickles y oro galeones, 29 knuts equivalen a un sickle y 17 sickles valen un Galeon.

´´ ¿Y cuánto seria en libras? ´´

´´Un galeón equivale a 5 libras, un sickle a 60 peniques y un knut a 2 dos peniques´´

´´ ¿Cuánto me recomiendas si quiero hacer compras para la escuela? ´´

´´15 de cada uno´´

Harry fue y agarro otros 30 galeones para intercambiar dinero muggle

Harry salió de la bóveda y luego se dirigió hacia el duende ´´A que se refería el otro duende que mis padres hicieron esta bóveda para mí´´

´´De eso quería hablar, es probable que no lo sepa, pero aquí su familia es muy poderosa y tenemos varios asuntos a los que hablar, por lo que tenia que avisarle mas en privado´´ Dicho eso saco un sobre ´´Esta es una cita, venga en 4 días y pregunte por Blackstone diciendo que tienes una cita con él, te explicaremos todo´´

Harry tomo la lista y la guardo dicho eso se volvieron a dirigir al carrito

´´ ¿EL carrito puede ir mas rápido? ´´ Griphook le dio una sonrisa salvaje

´´Eres el primer humano que me pregunta eso, todos los demás quieren ir mas lento, normalmente les decimos que tienen una velocidad, pero, si puede ir mas rápido´´

Harry sonrió, una vez que llegaron al carrito Griphook hizo un pequeño susurro, se pusieron en marcha y el carrito efectivamente fue más rápido, la sensación para el era embriagante, dio un grito de jubilo mientras daban una vuelta demasiada rápido. El viaje duro menos de lo que deseo y una vez que bajaron al carrito Griphook lo conducción a la salida.

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en el lobby del banco junto a Lilian esperando a que Hadrian regresara, ya habían terminado de hacer el cambio y esperaron.

No mucho tiempo después el hijo de dos de sus mejores estudiantes se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos tenían un brillo loco y su cabello estaba aún más revuelto

´´Veo que termino su retiro señor Potter´´ Harry asintió rápidamente

´´Los carros son geniales´´

´´ ¿Carros? ´´ Pregunto Lilian confundida

´´Son la manera en que los duendes hacen sus viajes´´

´´Son como una montaña rusa, son geniales´´

La profesora alzo una ceja y sintió nueva mente el deja vu ´´Muy pocas personas estarían de acuerdo con usted Señor Potter, pero debemos apresurarnos por las compras´´

Dicho eso los condujo fuera del banco ´´Primero conseguiremos las túnicas, para eso iremos con Madame Malkin´´ Los dos jóvenes magos siguieron a la profesora por varias calles mientras seguían mirando alrededor

Llegaron a un edificio con la inscripción Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones y en la entrada había varios maniquís con túnicas, pero estos, a diferencia de los del mundo muggle se movían, caminaban o daban vueltas para que los pudieran ver de todos los ángulos.

´´ ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? ´´ Pregunto Lilian fascinada

La profesora sonrió ´´Pertenece a la rama de la transformación, el hechizo usado es el _locomota_ y lo verán en su quinto año´´

´´ ¿Hasta el quinto? ´´ Pregunto Lilian decepcionada

´´SI eres buena podrás hacerlo antes, no hace daño si lo intentas´´ Lilian asintió emocionada mientras entraban a la tienda

Sonó una campana, Harry observo alrededor y vio diferentes tipos de túnicas, pudo notar que unas se veían mas elegantes que otras, también vio al final varios vestidos, la tienda era muy grande.

´´ ¿Minerva? ´´ Una voz a su derecha hablo, era una bruja regordeta ´´O Minerva, mucho tiempo sin verte´´

´´Hola Rose´´ Dicho eso las mujeres se abrazaron.

La señora los nota y se voltea hacia ellos ´´Estudiantes nuevos supongo´´ Dijo con una cálida sonrisa

´´A si es, necesitamos que les tomes las medidas en vez de coser la túnica directamente, necesitaran varias´´

´´Bueno mi asistente esta ocupada con otra persona, te atenderé primero querida, las damas primero después de todo síganme´´

´´Damas primero, esa es un monstro violento´´ Susurro para si mismo Harry

McGonagall y Madame Malkin empezaron a moverse y conversaron entre ellas, antes de que pudiera moverse una mano toco su hombro, se volteo confundido hacia Lilian, pero, en vez de encontrarse con su cara se topo con un puño.

´´Ahhh, porque diablos fue eso´´ Gruño en voz baja Harry mientras se frotaba la barbilla

´´Maldito cabron, te escuche tonto´´ Harry maldijo, tal vez no fue tan silencioso como pensó

´´Cállate pecas´´

´´ ¿Pecas? Enserio, pecas que patético, no pudiste pensar en otro nombre mejor´´

´´Cállate pecho plano, por cierto, cuando caí sobre ti no se notó ninguna diferencia´´

´´Pervertido´´ Siseo en una voz furiosa y con los puños apretados

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa alguien se aclaro su garganta ´´Ninguno de los dos estaba peleando ¿Cierto? ´´ Los dos se voltearon ante la voz severa que provenía de la profesora McGonagall

´´No para nada´´ Dijo Lilian en una voz dulce

´´No… Solamente recordábamos nuestro primer encuentro´´ Continuo Harry

La profesora los vio con los ojos entre cerrados ´´Bien, síganme´´

Se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda donde estaba un chico pálido y rubio con rostro puntiagudo que era atendido por otra bruja que le estaba cosiendo la túnica que llevaba puesta.

Lilian se subió en un taburete y la cinta métrica empezó a hacer su trabajo, solo que se movía por su cuenta mientras Madame Malkin anotaba las medidas.

´´Hola´´ Dijo el chico pálido ´´ ¿Hogwarts también? ´´

´´Si´´ Contestaron ambos

´´Mi padre esta comprando los libros y mi madre esta viendo las varitas´´ Dijo en voz aburrida ´´Voy a arrastrarlos para mirar las escobas, no se por que los de primero no pueden tener una propia, voy a fastidiarlos para que me compren una y luego la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera´´ Harry recordó a Dudley por la forma en que hablaba.

Fue una suerte para el que la profesora estuviera ligeramente alejada viendo diferentes túnicas.

´´ ¿Tienen una escoba ustedes? ´´ Pregunto

Lilian y Harry compartieron una mirada confundidos, Harry opto por lo seguro

´´No´´

´´ ¿Juegas al menos quidditch? ´´

´´ ¿Qui.. que? ´´Pregunto Lilian confundida

´´Quidditch, ya sabes el deporte de escobas´´

Ahora ambos estaban confundidos, pero Harry logro mantenerlo oculto mientras la cara de Lilian demostraba toda su confusión ´´Lo siento, mis padres son Muggles no sé qué sea´´

La cara del chico se contrajo en una mueca de asco mientras también le daba una mirada rápida a Harry ´´No se por que los de su clase los dejan entrar a este mundo, son solo un estorbo que no conoce nuestras costumbres y ni siquiera han escuchado hablar de Hogwarts´´

´´Disculpe´´ Hablo la profesora McGonagall con una voz severa ´´En Hogwarts no puede estar hablando así de sus compañeros, ese comportamiento no está permitido´´

El chico se burlo ´´Y quien es usted para decir eso, ni siquiera sabrá que esto haciendo en la escuela´´

La profesora se acercó más al chico mientras Harry y Lilian sonreían ante la situación actual ´´Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la maestra de transformaciones y sub directora, dudo que quiera hacerse enemigo de algún maestro sin inicial el curso´´

El chico se puso aun mas pálido de lo normal, justo en ese tiempo la mujer que lo atendía informo que ya había acabado, pagando rápidamente se fue lo más pronto posible

´´Ese chico es molesto´´ Dijo Lilian cuando bajaba del taburete

´´Tu turno querido´´ Le dijo a Harry

´´Lamentablemente muchas personas tienen esa mentalidad´´

´´ ¿Cuál, jugar algo montado en una escoba? ´´ Pregunto en broma Harry

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la profesora.

Un tiempo después la señora Malkin acabo y les dio un catalogo ´´Escojan varias túnicas, puedo tomar aproximadamente d horas y luego podrán pasar por las túnicas´´

Harry escogió tres túnicas negras sencillas como pedía en la carta de Hogwarts, también eligió otras 4 rápidamente mientras Lilian seguía viendo el catalogo.

Harry aprovecho y se volteo hacia la profesora ´´Tenemos que usar las túnicas todo el día en el colegio´´

´´No, de lunes a viernes durante las horas clases, en la sala común…´´

´´ ¿Sala común? ´´ Pregunto Harry confundido

´´Un lugar especial donde se reúnen ciertos estudiantes, pero el punto, puedes usar la ropa que gustes los sábados y domingos y entre semana una vez que terminen las clases, durante el invierno se les permite dejar de usar túnicas si hacen bajas temperaturas y necesitan abrigarse más´´

Harry asintió conforme con la respuesta, no soportaría estar usando todo el día esas túnicas largas.

Volvió su atención a Lilian que su catalogo estaba en las primeras páginas de nuevo, Harry se acercó preguntándose porque tardaba tanto ´´ ¿No puedes ir más rápido pecas? ´´ Lilian le dio una mirada molesta

´´Necesito ver las diferentes túnicas para ver cuál sería mejor para mí´´ Harry le dio un vistazo rápido a las túnicas y para el todas eran igual

´´ ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Todas esas son iguales´´

Lilian lo vio con una mirada indignada ´´Por supuesto que son diferentes, esta´´ Dijo apuntando a una túnica en particular ´´Tiene un bordado diferente, esta, su corte en los brazos es mejor que los demás´´

Harry vio las túnicas señaladas y función el ceño ´´Todas se ven igual, no habrá diferencia´´

Lilian estaba a punto de replicar pero la profesora había llegado y le puso una mano a Harry, quien este se tenso instantáneamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la profesora ´´Déjala acabar´´ Dicho eso la profesora se volteo hacia Lilian ´´Señorita Chase necesita apurarse, le quedan 5 minutos para elegir debemos comprar más cosas´´

´´ ¿Solo 5? ´´ Pregunto infantilmente Lilian

´´ ¿Quiere dos? ´´

Esto hizo que Lilian se apresurada a ver los catálogos.

Con eso terminado se retiraron de la tienda, lo primero que fueron a buscar eran los baúles. Harry escogió uno con tres cerraduras y se necesita una clave para abrirlo, Harry uso Hecate en lengua parsel. Nadie podía entenderlo y si de casualidad alguien más lo hacía, Harry solo lo susurro haciendo difícil escucharlo. Lilian compro el mismo, solo que su cerradura era con llave en vez de una clave.

Fueron a conseguir los libros en Flors y Botts, compraron los libros escolares y con la recomendación de McGonagall de varios otros libros de iniciación del mundo mágico, entre ellos Hogwarts una historia.

Harry decidió venir después a ver si podía encontrar algo general de las ramas de la magia y ver cual era su favorito.

Una vez que consiguieron los libros fueron por los materiales para las opciones, Lilian se veía maravillada y hacia preguntas sobre tipo de pociones, sirven para hacerte invisible, para volar y otro tipo de cosas. Salieron casi una hora después ya que Lilian quiso conseguir ingredientes para empezar a hacer pociones simples.

Según Harry solo faltaba la varita por lo que sus ansias crecían

´´A ver, ya hicimos los pedidos para túnicas, suministro de pociones, libros, telescopio´´ Murmuraba mientras leía la lista, luego paro abruptamente

´´Señor Potter´´ Dijo llamando la atención de Harry, él se volteo confundido

´´ ¿Si? ´´

´´Si no me equivoco, su cumpleaños es en una semana ¿Cierto? ´´

Harry que iba caminando se detuvo abruptamente y se puso a pensar, nunca había tenido alguna celebración de cumpleaños y no lo tomaba en cuenta, por lo que hacerle este tipo de pregunta le sorprendió

´´Ammm.. Creo que si, el 30 o 31 creo´´

Tanto la profesora y Lilian se voltearon sorprendidas de que alguien tardara en recordar su cumpleaños

´´No sabes cuando es tu cumpleaños´´ Exclamo Lilian escandalizada

´´Dije 30 o 31 y ahora estoy seguro de que es el 31´´ Se defendió

´´Quien batalla para recordar su cumpleaños… son cumpleaños, fiestas, dulces pasteles´´

La expresión de Harry se torno molesta y ligeramente envidiosa por lo dicho

´´No, no suelo festejar mi cumpleaños y no lo tomo en cuenta´´ Dijo en voz fría

Ahora la mirada de la profesora se tornó sospechosa ´´Bueno, en todo caso un animal es bastante útil, especialmente las lechuzas, pueden enviar cartas y traer paquetes son muy inteligentes, creo que seria un buen regalo´´

´´U.. un regalo´´

´´Si señor Potter, vamos´´ Dicho eso se dirigieron al emporio

Mientras se dirigían Harry tuvo un sentimiento extraño, nunca había tenido regalos que recordara o incluso alguien que recordara su cumpleaños.

El lugar era muy ruidoso, estaba repleto de jaulas en las que varios animales chillaban, graznaban o gruñían, era bastante oscuro y tenia olor a comida. Pero la atención de Harry se postro en una lechuza blanca con ojos ambar que seguían todos sus pasos

´´Bienvenidos´´ Hablo una mujer desde atrás, pero Harry no le prestó atención seguía viendo a la lechuza que estaba en la percha

´´ ¿Buscan algún animal en específico? ´´

´´Una lechuza… ´´

´´Dos, yo también quiero comprar una´´ Interrumpió Lilian

´´Bueno dos lechuzas jóvenes´´

´´Por supuesto, aquí tengo varias pero atrás tengo más varied….´´

´´Quiero ese´´ Dijo Harry mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la lechuza que seguía mirando

´´Lo dudo chico, es bastante tranquila, pero, cada vez que alguien intenta llevársela se niega´´

En respuesta Harry solo levanta el brazo y la lechuza salió volando a su percha y se posó en su brazo.

Harry se volteo y vio que la señora lo veía con completa incredulidad ´´Eso nunca había pasado antes´´

´´Bien creo que será esa y…´´ Se volteo hacia Lilian que apuntaba a una lechuza completamente negra

´´Bien esas dos lechuzas´´

Salieron de la tienda bastantes satisfechos mientras Lilian alimentaba a su lechuza que había llamado Nix, eso hizo que Harry se preguntara que tanto sabia sobre las mitologías Muggles y la lechuza de Harry que llamo Headwing ahora dormitaba en su jaula.

´´Gracias profesora, gracias´´ Dijo en un susurro agradecido, este era el primer regalo que tenia

´´De nada Señor Potter. Bueno, ya tenemos todo lo único que falta es Ollivander, que es el vendedor de varitas mas famoso de toda la región inglesa´´

Una varita mágica, eso era lo que más esperaba Harry.

La tienda estaba muy amontonada, solo había una silla y un mostrador, detrás de este había varias hileras con cientos de cajas amontonadas. Sintió una comezón en la nuca y al rascarse se dio cuenta que Lilian también lo hacía, algo extraño.

´´Buenas tardes´´ Una voz en el silencio les llamo la atención.

Los tres se volearon y se toparon con un anciano que los inspeccionaba con grandes ojos grisáceos y pálidos

´´ Hola´´ Contestaron ambos jóvenes torpemente mientras que la maestra se sentaba

´´O si´´ Hablo el hombre mientras veía a Harry directamente ´´Supuse que vendría pronto señor Potter, tienes los ojos de tu madre´´ Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a el ´´Era una chica bastante curiosa, ella probo más de 20 varitas luego encontró a su compañera una varita de veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica de madera de sauce. Una varita muy buena para encantamientos´´

Harry para este punto se estaba inquietando, se pregunto si el tipo parpadeaba

´´Tu padre, en cambio probo mas de 25, su varita era de veintiocho centímetros y medio de largo, flexible y con madera de caoba. Un poco más poderosa y muy útil para transformaciones, y aquí´´ Dijo mientras levantaba el flequillo de su pelo negro y veía su cicatriz en forma de rayo, al hacer Harry se tensó por instinto

´´Y ahí es donde…´´ Dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz ´´Lamento decir que yo vendí esa varita, treinta y cuatro centímetros su núcleo era de pluma de fénix, una de las varitas más poderosas que he creado´´

Dijo cuando por fin se alejó, para alivio de Harry y se concentró en la profesora

´´A Minerva McGonagall 24 centímetros de largo, madera de roble, rígida con nervios de corazón de dragón excelente para transformaciones´´

La maestra sonrió levemente y asintió

Ollivander se concentró en Lilian y una mirada confusa con un ceño fruncido cruzo su rostro ´´Y tu querida eres…´´

´´Lilian Chase´´

´´ ¿Hija de Muggles? ´´

´´A si es señor´´

Pero el señor Ollivander la seguía viendo con expresión confundida 'Que curioso, te pareces mucho a otro mago también bastante poderoso, que lamentablemente tomo un mal camino´´ Dijo con un suspiro

´´Pero bueno comencemos, señorita Chase ¿Cuál es su brazo dominante? ´´

´´Soy diestra´´

´´Extiende tu brazo por favor´´ Una cinta métrica empezó a tomar diferentes medidas ´´Cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una sustancia mágica poderosa, utilizo pelos de unicornio, plumas de fénix y fibra de corazón de dragón, no hay dos varitas iguales como no hay dos unicornios, fénix o dragones iguales y nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago´´

´´Se pueden usar mas núcleos´´

´´Si, hay una gran variedad de núcleos de las cuales, si los nombro tomaría todo el día´´

´´ ¿Y por que no usa los otros? ´´

El señor Ollivander sonrió mientras terminaba las medidas y luego procede a tomar las de Harry ´´Eres una muchachita bastante curiosa, me gustaría que hubiera más jóvenes magos como usted, en la actualidad hay muy pocos´´

Dijo haciendo que Lilian se sonrojara levemente ´´Contestando a tu pregunta, es por que esos son mi especialidad, la gran mayoría de las varitas que actualmente estoy vendiendo son mías, mis antepasados utilizaban varios tipos diferentes de núcleo o los que yo también uso´´

Cuando termino su explicación las medidas de Harry también, viéndolas empezó a apilar una docena de cajas ´´A ver señorita Chase, pruebe esta´´ Dijo mientras que le tendía una varita ´´Madera de haya con fibra de corazón de dragón, veintitrés centímetros, flexible pruébala´´

Lilian la agito, pero no paso nada ´´No, ahora pruébela usted Señor Potter´´ Harry hizo el mismo procedimiento pero tan rápido como la agito el señor Ollivander se la quito

´´No, esa no, esta, arce y pluma de fénix 18 centímetros´´ Tan rápido como Lilian la agito el señor Ollivander se la quito y se la paso a Harry el cual paso lo mismo

´´Maple y pluma de fénix, rígida´´ Lo mismo paso con los dos, ningún resultado

Paso tiempo y las veritas empezaron a apilarse ´´Dos clientes difíciles el mismo día, eso no pasa muy seguido´´ Dijo, pero en vez se sonar fastidiado sonaba emocionado

Siguieron intentándolo, tardaron tanto que la profesora tuvo que comprar varias frituras y dárselas a los dos ya que empezaron a tener hambre

Casi tres horas y media después Ollivander devolvió todas las cajas usadas y puso en el mostrador las 20 que quedaban, sus ojos tenían un brillo bastante loco ´´Nunca e tenido dos clientes así de difíciles, estas son las ultimas veinte varitas que quedan´´ Luego agarro una y una expresión pensativa cruzo por su rostro ´´Sera posible… disculpe señorita Chase pero me gustaría que el señor Potter probara esta primero´´ Le tendió la varita a Harry ´´Una varita muy inusual y poderosa, acebo y pluma de fénix veintiocho centímetros, flexible´´

Harry la sostuvo y no sintió nada, se la regreso al señor Ollivander que tenía una cara de decepción ´´Tenia la sospecha que tal vez esa varita lo escogería, al parecer me equivoque´´ Dijo mientras le quitaba la varita y se la pasaba a Lilian

Tan rápido como la sostuvo una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro haciendo un movimiento chispas y un poco de fuego salió de esta en todas direcciones. La maestra aplaudió fuerte mente ´´Al fin´´ Dijo

´´Una varita bastante poderosa señorita Chase, excelente para encantamientos, hechizos de fuego y hechizos explosivos´´

´´Fuego dijo´´ Pregunto una Lilian aun excitada

´´A si es ¿Por qué? ´´ Una sonrisa siniestra se asomo por la cara de Lilian, apuntando su varita a Harry un torrente de chispas y pequeñas llamas salió de la punta

Harry, debido a sus años con los Dursley logro tener buenos reflejos, por lo cual logro esquivar gran parte del ataque, aunque le chamusco un poco el pelo

´´Que rayos tienes´´ Exigió molesto

´´Ups, no me fije´´ Dijo en voz dulce e inocente

´´Señorita Chase, por favor absténgase de hacer eso nuevamente´´ Aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de su labio

´´Entendido profesora´´

´´Curioso muy curioso que esa varita la haya escogido´´

´´ ¿Qué tiene de especial? ´´ Pregunto Lilian ligeramente confundida

´´Recuerdo todas y cada una de las varitas que he vendido señorita Chase, y resulta que la cola de fénix donde salió la pluma que tiene su varita dio otra, y es por eso por lo que esperaba que el señor Potter obtuviera esa varita ya que fue su gemela la que hizo esa cicatriz´´

Un silencio sepulcral se creo en la tienda

´´Recuerde señorita Chase, que es la varita la que escoge al mago, aun no se sabe exactamente por qué, pero le puedo decir que esta destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Después de todo el que no debe ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas, terribles, pero grandes cosas´´

´´ ¿El que que cua? ´´ Interrumpió Harry confundido ´´ ¿Quién es ese? ´´

Ollivander le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la progesora McGonagall exigiendo respuestas

´´El señor Potter desconocía casi por completo nuestro mundo´´ Explico ´´Le dije que le diría todo una vez que acabaran las compras´´

´´ Sorprendente´´ Dijo indignado ´´Un Potter que no conocía nuestra cultura´´

´´Nunca creímos que estuviera tan desinformado, Albus creyó que sus tíos le explicarían´´

´´Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera aquí´´ Exclamo Harry molesto, cuando hacían eso le recordaban a los Dursley cuando hablaban cosas horribles enfrente de el como si solo fuera una escoria

´´Lo siento señor Potter, solamente estaba sorprendido´´

Harry asintió ´´Entonces ese tipo fue el terrorista que mato a mis padres y a mí, por una razón aparente no pudo matarme´´

´´ ¿Ese es el tipo que practico magia oscura? ´´Pregunto Lilian atrayendo la atención de todos

´´Si señor Potter y señorita Lilian, como dije al inicio una vez que acabemos le explicare lo esencial´´ Harry asintió a regañadientes

´´Bueno, regresemos, señor Potter aun necesita una varita´´

Le hizo probar las otras 19 varitas que quedaban, pero ninguna lo acepto

´´ ¿Esas son todas las varitas de la tienda? ´´ Pregunto la profesora escandalizada

´´Son todas las que están a la venta´´ Explico haciendo la profesora se confundiera mas y se voleo hacia Harry que tenía una expresión de ligera preocupación

´´Síganme´´ Dijo con voz alegre ´´Esto señor Potter no nos había pasado a mi o a otro de mis antepasados´´ Dijo mientras recogía las demás cajas y se dirigía al fondo de la tienda ´´Déjenme explicarles el procedimiento de venta de varitas, en este momento mi hijo Isaac Ollivander está viajando por el mundo creando varitas y consiguiendo materiales, yo me retirare en 10 años mas o menos y para ese tiempo no quedaran muchas varitas de las que yo e creado, cuando mi hijo tome mi puesto tendrá ya cientos de varitas listas que el mismo creo´´

Llegaron a una puerta donde el señor Ollivander abrió con varios movimientos de varita ´´Hay varias varitas que no se logran vender por diferentes motivos, normalmente son las varitas mas extrañas y poderosas, por ejemplo, varias de las que probaron fueron hechas por mi padre, de hecho, la varita de James Potter fue hecha por mi padre. La gran mayoría de las otras varitas son guardadas en nuestras bóvedas familiares, pero hay varias que dejamos aquí en la tienda por tradición e inspiración´´

La tienda era mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba, pasaron un estudio y luego tomaron otra puerta ´´Pero, nunca nos habíamos quedado sin varitas y probar la de nuestro ante pasados hasta usted señor Potter´´

Llegaron a una habitación circular, había una gran cantidad de estantes cada una con una placa

El señor Ollivander estudio todo el cuarto pensativo, luego su rostro se ilumino y se acercó a una estantería

´´Esta varita, señor Potter, me atrevería a decir que no solamente es una de las más poderosas creadas en Inglaterra, si no en todo el mundo´´ Dijo con un tono de voz reverencial y llena de orgullo

Saco una varita de un estante ´´Esta fue hecha por mi bis abuelo George Ollivander, pero esta es muy especial, mi bis abuelo fue uno de los mas grandes creadores de mi familia y cuando hizo esta ya estaba retirado, pero fue un pedido de un buen amigo suyo, ese hombre era uno de los magos mas poderoso que ha existido en todo el mundo, el ostenta el récord del mayor campeón de duelos mundiales ya que gano esta competencia 14 veces seguidas todas en invicto y participo en la guerra contra Grindelwald. El mando ciertos materiales para hacer la varita, tengo la sospecha que estaba familiarizado de algún tipo con estos´´

´´Espere… 14 duelos, que no es este..´´

Ollivander sonrio ´´Si, Nathaniel Potter´´ Se volteo hacia Harry ´´Tu tátara abuelo, que lamentablemente murió antes de que pudiera conseguir la varita´´

Harry se maravilló, estaba a punto de probar una varita que pidió su ante pasado y que al parecer fue muy famoso.

Ollivander le tendió la varita ´´Esta hecha de una madera extremadamente extraña tanto que nunca me topé con este árbol cuando estaba en mi viaje para conseguir materiales, es madera de pirul con un núcleo con pelo de cola de thestral, veinticinco centímetros ligeramente rígida´´

Harry no dudo en agarrarla, con solo tocarla sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo hizo un movimiento y chispas plateadas y azules salieron en todas direcciones, la profesora se veía aliviada por el hecho de que consiguiera una varita.

´´Bastante impresionante señor Potter nunca creí que esa varita se vendiera´´

Harry asintió ´´Al igual que con la varita de Chase o de mis padres, ¿no tiene alguna afinidad? ´´

´´Si tiene, también hay muchos rumores sobre que poderes puede tener, esto debido a que la madera es extremadamente rara, y muy pocos la usan, su extrañeza solo aumenta con su núcleo ya que nunca he escuchado de una varita que use cola de thestral, pero bueno la varita tendrá una afinidad en las transformaciones, duelo y magia elemental´´

´´ ¿Al igual que con la pluma del fénix? ´´ Pregunto Harry confundido

´´No, las varitas con pluma de fénix tienen una afinidad con hechizos de fuego y tendrán mas problemas en hacer hechizos de agua, aquí, dependerá de usted, cada quien tiene afinidad a un elemento, por ejemplo, si usted tiene afinidad con hechizos derivados de viento tendrá que usar mas magia para hechizos derivados de la piedra´´

´´ ¿Cómo se cual es mi afinidad? ´´

´´Practicando, aunque la mayoría nunca descubre cual afinidad tiene o no les interesa ya que la mayoría de los hechizos elementales se usan en duelos y muy pocas personas lo practican´´

Una sonrisa llego a la cara de Harry y antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo envio un torrente de agua a Lilian que terminó muy mojada

´´Venganza´´ Sonrió

Los ojos literalmente se hicieron rojos, como si un incendio estuviera contendido en ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo McGonagall intervino

´´Suficiente´´ Dijo mientras se interponía entre los dos y con un movimiento rápido de varita Lilian quedo seca completamente, cuando volvió a ver sus ojos eran nuevamente grises, Harry se preguntó si se imaginó el cambio de color.

´´Bien, regresemos al mostrador para cobrarles´´ Mientras se dirigían hacia hay Harry recordó algo

´´Dijo que habían muchos rumores sobre esta madera´´

´´Cierto señor Potter, debido al poco uso de esta madera se generaron muchos rumores de lo que era capaz de hacer´´

´´Me los puede decir´´

´´Primero le diré los confirmados, esa madera es muy temperamental, se puede batallar durante cierto momento usar la magia ya que se niega´´

´´ ¿Eso puede pasar? ´´ Exclamo escandalizado

Ollivander rio ´´Tranquilo señor Potter, eso pasa si no te elige, la varita le eligió y tu no la estas obligando a hacer magia por lo que no será temperamental con tigo, el siguiente es que lanzaras hasta tres veces mas poderos que lo usual, esto es un rumor falso, si logras tener esta varita que te acepte es porque eres muy poderoso, si, tendrás un plus por así decirlo pero no tan exagerado y el ultimo que no sabría decirle si es verdad es que si logras vencer a un mago en duelo la magia restante que le queda una vez vencido se ira a usted, no le quitara la magia si no la energía, la energía se recompondrá una vez que el otro mago descanse, pero no se si será verdad ´´

´´Gracias´´

Siguieron en silencio y pagaron por sus varitas, Lilian pago 12 galeones y Harry 25.

Salieron y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer, los tres estaban hambrientos, una vez acabado Harry se volteo hacia la profesora esta asintió

´´ ¿Por qué todo mundo me conoce? ´´ Pregunto Harry, Lilian, que aun comía también puso atención

´´Por que trajiste la paz a este mundo hace diez años, déjame explicarte´´

Hizo una pausa intentando organizar sus ideas

´´Todo comenzó en los años 70s, un mago muy poderoso que tenia varios seguidores salió a la luz, quería un mundo donde no hubieran hijos de Muggles o Muggles, debido a esta mentalidad muchas familias fanáticas sangre pura se unieron a el…´´

´´ ¿Qué es sangre pura? ´´

´´A si se les llama a las personas que vienen de familias muy antiguas que su árbol genealógico tiene muy poca sangre Muggle, los Potter son un ejemplo, usted seria denominando mestizo, ya que su madre era hija de Muggles´´

Harry asintió en comprensión

´´Bueno, muchas de estas familias con la misma mentalidad se unieron a el, personas que buscaban poder o le temían, una lucha ideológica se llevo a cabo en gran Bretaña, eran tiempos oscuros, muertes, desapariciones, todos los días se vivía con miedo. Un grupo de personas le hizo frente junto al ministerio, sus padres entre ellos´´

Ahora Harry ya estaba entendiendo por que era tan conocido

´´Sus padres, que ya le habían hecho frente a el varias veces decidió atacarlos, era la noche del 31 de Octubre, en Halloween, nadie sabe que paso realmente hay, pero usted, un niño de poco mas de un año sin ningún entrenamiento mágico no solamente sobre viviste, sino que también lo destruiste´´

´´ ¿Yo destruirlo? ´´

´´Si, se tiene la teoría que te lanzo una maldición, la maldición asesina, una maldición tan oscura y asquerosa que esta prohibido lanzarse, nadie a sobrevivido a tal maldición, pero, dicha maldición revoto y lo mato, destruyendo consigo gran parte de la casa y lo único que te hizo a ti es esa cicatriz en forma de rayo´´

Harry estaba en silencio, impactado por toda la nueva información

´´ ¿Como se llamaba? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Muy pocas personas dicen su nombre, la mayoría la llama el que no debe ser nombrado o quien tu sabes, su nombre era v.. Voldemort´´ Se estremeció ligeramente

´´ ¿Tanto miedo le tienen a un nombre? ´´ Pregunto desconcertada Lilian

´´Ustedes no lo entenderían, eran tiempos de muerte y miedo, procuren no llamarlo asi´´

´´Eso es estúpido´´ Interrumpió Harry ´´No decir su nombre solo hará que este sea desconocido, misterioso, solo aumenta el miedo sobre dicha persona´´ Dijo recordando ese comic que le gustaba a su primo _Daredevil_ donde el malo nunca lo llamaban por su nombre y generaba mas miedo

´´Posiblemente este en lo correcto, pero aun así absténgase a decir su nombre´´

Harry bufo, esa cuestión se le estaba haciendo muy estúpida ´´Pero bueno ¿cómo acabe con los Dursley? ´´

La profesora frunció el ceño ´´El director Dumbledore envió a Hagrid…´´

´´ ¿El gigante del banco? ´´ Interrumpió Lilian

La profesora asintió ´´A verificar si había sobrevivientes, el informo que tu sobreviviste y no quedaba rastro de quien tu sabes, al siguiente día, el director le dijo a Hagrid que te llevara a Privet Drive en la noche mientras el se encargaba de varios asuntos políticos, el creyó que era mejor mantenerte alejado de toda tu fama para que no se te suba a la cabeza mientras eras criado por tu familia, el creo varias protecciones en la casa que aseguraban ningún ataque´´

Harry para este punto volvía a estar enojado, este anciano lo envió lo más rápido posible con sus tíos y nadie tuviera tiempo para intentar adoptarlo ´´ ¿Y nadie intento adoptarme? todo mundo me conoce y usted dijo que Hagrid era amigo de mis padres ¿dónde están todos los demás? ¿que acaso nadie sabía dónde vivía? ´´ Dijo en un susurro de furia apenas contenido

La profesora se dio cuenta de esto e intento contestar sus preguntas ´´Como ya mencioné el director creyó que era mejor vivir alejado de la fama, sobre los amigos de tus padres, muchos murieron en la guerra, pero ninguno sabia tu ubicación, solo unos pocos sabíamos dónde vivías, entre ellos el director, el ministro y un puñado mas de personas´´

Apofis empezó a hablarle ´´ _Harry, amigo mio, compañero, maestro, relájese no creo que quieras hacer una escena y parecer un niño chiflado´´_

Ante las palabras de su serpiente respiro hondo y se relajo mientas analizaba lo ya dicho ´´Espere, dijo pocos sabíamos… usted también sabia donde vivía´´ Dijo en tono acusador

Los ojos de McGonagall se agrandaron y luego volvieron a su tamaño normal ´´Es una persona muy suspicaz señor Potter, yo también sabia donde vivía´´

´´ ¿Y era amigo de mis padres? ´´ Mientras se esforzaba por mantener su ira bajo control

´´Si señor Potter, aunque no entiendo por que esta tan enojado, sus familiares le dieron cobijo, tiene ropa decente y parece estar saludable, parece que vivió una vida normal´´

 _Normal_ , el, una jodida vida normal ¡Vivio 9 años de su vida en una alacena debajo de las escaleras¡ quien carajos describiría eso como vida normal, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más si seguía así se levanto

´´Lo siento, tengo que buscar donde quedarme a dormir, aquí´´ Dijo sacando unas monedas de plata ´´Esta lo que gaste, adiós profesora´´

Mientras se alejaba la profesora lo veía con completa confusión con todo lo pasado ´´Creo que no debió decir eso profesora´´ Hablo Lilian rompiendo el silencio

´´Pienso lo mismo señorita Chase, pienso lo mismo´´

 **Mar91: Si, solamente Dumbledore sabe que es hija de Sirius Black y lo guardara para si.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es ligeramente mas largo de lo que pienso hacer los demás, también me gusto mi propia explicación sobre las varitas con Ollivander, por cierto, la madera de la varita de Harry (junto a las habilidades que tiene) no la invente, se supone que existe en el Universo de Harry Potter, los datos los saque de Daniel de Oz que es un yutuber que hace videos especializados en Harry Potter, pueden buscar el video donde habla de la madera de varitas (que se llama ´las 8 maderas más poderosas para hacer varitas´) y se menciona dicha madera con la que esta fabricada la varita de Harry.**

 **Y en cuanto la personalidad de Harry… a diferencia del canonico estoy haciendo a este Harry muy rencoroso y vengativo, no como el de J.K que podrías hacerle mil cosas y este te perdonaría de un segundo a otro. Sin más, me despido**


	5. El viaje comienza

Harry se dirigió al caldero chorreante mientras estaba en conflicto, la profesora McGonagall fue quien le presento el mundo mágico y le dio el primer regalo haya tenido, la hermosa lechuza que en ese momento seguía dormitando en su jaula, pero, por otro lado ella conocía su ubicación, era amiga de sus padres pero lo dejo pudrirse en el infierno llamado Dursley solamente por ordenes de un tipo loco llamado Dumbledore, que al parecer tenia su nariz metida en muchos asuntos relacionados con el.

´´ _¿Qué piensas Apofis? ´´_

 _´´Esperar y ver, a veces puede ser la respuesta esperar un poco´´_

Harry asintió, de momento debía llegar al lugar donde pensaba descansar el resto del verano antes de que empiecen las clases y leer sobre este nuevo mundo.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albus Dumbledore salido de su pensadero y se recostó en su silla de director mientras reflexionaba.

´´ ¿Qué piensas Albus? ´´ Pregunto McGonagall

Acaba de mostrarle todo el recuerdo con el joven Harry y estaba ciertamente intrigado. Parecía guardar bastante rencor hacia el por dejarlo con sus parientes, pero, el chico parecía normal, tenia buena salud, rompa decente y sabia lo básico del mundo mágico. Además de eso era increíblemente poderoso, no solamente por la varita que lo escogió, pudo hacer un encantamiento _aguamenti_ a la edad de once años sin ninguna experiencia en la magia y lo único que necesito fue una varita, siendo este hechizo enseñado hasta 6to año e incluso varios batallan para hacerlo no verbal el solo ocupo desearlo.

´´No se Minerva, tengo varias teorías, pero, no puedo confirmar nada sin más información´´

´´Viste como inicio el recuerdo, se quería alejar lo más rápido de sus parientes y él les dice así parientes nunca les dijo familia´´

McGonagall callo un momento mientras seguía viendo a Dumbledore que estaba en sus meditaciones ´´Dijiste que tenías alguien vigilándolo´´

´´A si es, Arabella Figg una squib´´

´´ ¿Y ella no noto nada extraño? ´´

´´Ella lo a estado vigilándolo desde que tenia 9 años, al inicio ella me conto que tenia sospechas que era maltratado, yo le dije que esperara, dudo enormemente que Petunia pueda maltratar al hijo de su hermana y le dije que esperara una semana, efectivamente una semana después dijo que era tratado normalmente…´´

´´ ¿Qué Albus? ´´

La mente de Dumbledore trabajaba frenéticamente mientras se paraba de su silla y empezaba a dar vueltas en la oficina ´´En el intervalo de la semana fue cuando ocurrió la ventisca´´

La profesora jadeo ´´Crees que fue el quien la origino´´

´´No creo, estoy seguro, Severus logro llegar al centro y este era la casa de Harry, dijo que antes de que llegara hay la temperatura era de menos 40 grados aproximadamente, pero, en la casa ciertas áreas estaban completamente descongeladas y cuando llego hay los Dursley estaban con muchos cortes y completamente congelados´´

´´Y hay es cuando empezaron a tratarlo normal´´ Concluyo McGonagall

´´A si es´´ Dijo haciendo que se volviera a sumir en sus pensamientos, Harry había usado sus poderes para intimidar a su familia, al igual que Tom lo había hecho con los demás niños en el orfanato.

Parecía guardar un rencor muy grande contra el y era muy probable que sus tíos lo hayan maltratado, tal vez, por sus acciones había creado a alguien parecido a Tom pero mucho, mucho mas peligroso. Dumbledore deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera completamente equivocado

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry Potter se levanto como de costumbre a las 7:00 de la mañana, ser despertado a esa hora por los Dursley para hacer el desayunó por 4 años se quedo atrincada. En estos momentos lo estaba agradeciendo.

Se quedo en el caldero chorreante, por suerte cuando regreso nadie le prestó atención y alquilo una habitación, fue difícil convencer al dueño, pero después de un momento lo consiguió, también le dio una pequeña cantidad de dinero para que no dijera que el estaba aquí y si estaban en publico lo llamara Hadrian Evans.

Rápidamente se fue a bañar y cambiarse, justo cuando acabo de asearse tocaron la puerta

´´Entra´´ Tom entro con una bandeja que contenía comida

´´Necesita algo más señor Potter´´

´´No, gracias Tom´´

Este asintió y se retiro

Harry fue a su baúl y abrió la primera cerradura, lo había organizado de que la primera cerradura estuvieran todos sus libros, en la segunda sus túnicas y en la ultima guardo sus ingredientes para pociones.

Estos cuatro días que había pasado en el caldero Chorreante se la paso leyendo todo el día y noche, despertaba a las siete y dormía a las once, lo único que hacia era alimentarse, asearse y leer. Ya había acabado los 3 libros de iniciación general ayer en la noche, ahora estaba leyendo el libro de reglamento de hechizos de Miranda Goshwak mientras comía.

Tan concentrado estaba en su libro que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo hasta que Headwing ululo, Harry se volteo confundido a su mascota que empezó a picotear una carta que tenia debajo de ella. Harry se acercó confundido hasta que la vio, era su cita para el banco de Gringotts que era en media hora.

Acariciando a su lechuza ´´Gracias Headwing, eres muy inteligente´´ El ave ululo contenta con el cumplido.

Headwing con solo estar cuatro días con el demostró ser increíblemente inteligente, desarrollo un vínculo muy fuerte con el animal, no era tan cercano como el de Apofis (Principalmente porque no podía comunicarse con lechuzas), hablando de Apofis, al inicio este estaba molesto por la nueva mascota diciendo que el también podía entregar mensajes, Harry rebatió que tardaría mucho más tiempo que Headwing y que la mayoría de personas se asustarían si vieran una serpiente entregando correo, aun estaba tratando de aceptar a Headwing.

Poniéndose un poco mas presentable y dejando sus mascotas se fue rumbo a Gringotts con carta en mano.

Se dirigió al hermoso edificio de mármol y entro, se dirigió rápidamente con un duende que no pareciera tan ocupado

´´Disculpe´´ El duende siguió viendo el libro que tenia

´´ ¿Si? ´´

´´Tengo una cita con Blackstone, aquí esta la carta soy Hadrian Potter´´ El duende dejo caer abruptamente el libro y le presto toda su atención

´´Disculpe señor Potter no sabía que era usted´´

´´Amm no pasa nada´´ Dijo medio desconcertado

´´Si, por favor sígame´´

Harry lo siguió al duende medio confundido por su rápido cambio de actitud, luego recordó lo que dijo Griphook que su familia era poderosa, se preguntó qué tan poderosa.

El duende lo condujo por un pasillo muy largo y angosto, toco las puertas y susurro algo, parecía un laberinto, docenas de puertas y pasillos, Harry se pregunto que tan grande era Gringotts.

Por fin se detuvieron en una puerta negra con una placa de plata que tenía una inscripción en un idioma desconocido.

El duende con que estaba grito algo y a través de la puerta también contesto algo

´´Puede entrar´´ Dicho eso se alejo

Harry, vacilantemente entro, era una habitación sencilla, un escritorio con muchos papeles perfectamente acomodados, detrás del escritorio había un duende, pero, este a diferencia de los otros que había interactuado parecía mas viejo. La mas interesante eran diversas armas y placas que Harry supuso que era algo parecido a sus logros, la voz del duende lo saco de sus pensamientos.

´´Por favor, siéntese señor Potter, soy Blackstone su asesor de cuentas´´ dijo señalando la silla

Harry aún estaba ligeramente inseguro mientras se acomodaba en la silla, mientras el duende lo veía con vivo interés.

´´Usted es, mi asesor de cuentas...´´ Dijo lentamente, medio vacilando medio preguntando

´´Si señor Potter, por lo que me han dicho usted estaba completamente ignorante del mundo mágico hasta hace cuatro días´´

´´No del todo, sabía que existía el mundo mágico ya que mi tía sabia muy poco del tema, lo único que sabia fue gracias a un diario de mi madre que hizo de los 10 a los 11 años donde un chico que sabe que es mago se da cuenta que también ella es una bruja y le da una explicación además de eso nada. También intente buscar más seres mágicos, pero no logre encontrar ninguno en los varios kilómetros que busque´´

´´ ¿Y como pensaba identificarlos? ´´ Pregunto el duende con una ceja alzada

´´Los magos que e visto no conocen muy bien el significado de discreción´´

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del duende ´´Bueno, una vez que se le presento, ¿Se le dieron libros sobre este? ´´

´´Si, la profesora que me mostro el mundo recomendó varios libros, ´Una historia de Hogwarts´, ´El mundo mágico´ y ´Los magos´, que habla básicamente del colegio de Hogwarts, un concepto general del mundo junto a varios datos de conocimiento general, como, el que las imágenes se mueven o este banco y el ultimo habla de lo que hacen los magos cuando crecen y egresan de Hogwarts. Ya casi acabo los tres, solo me faltan unas pocas hojas de ´Los magos´ ´´

El duende asintió en comprensión ´´Bien, no sabe nada de este mundo siendo un Potter´´

Harry frunció el ceño ´´ ¿Qué tiene de especial mi familia? al parecer somos muy conocidos´´

´´Su familia Señor Potter es de las mas poderosas y ricas de Inglaterra, la bóveda que vio hace 4 días solo es una provisional que se ´recarga´ una vez al año y eso parece un solo árbol en un bosque en comparación del dinero de tu familia´´

La boca de Harry se abrió levemente, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, con el dinero que tenía en la bóveda era suficiente para comprar todo lo necesario durante los 7 años de Hogwarts para material y el duende decía es que no era casi nada

´´Déjeme explicarle desde el principio´´ Se recostó en su silla intentando organizar sus ideas ´´En la ultima guerra de los magos, era más bien una guerra de ideologías que otra cosa, los que no querían que los hijos de Muggles entraran a este mundo y los que estaban en contra de ello, algo que se me hace completamente estúpido si solo los magos con ancestros quedan´´

´´ ¿Qué no puede suceder la ege.. egem y algo que afectaba a los genes? ´´

´´Esta en lo correcto señor Potter, la hegemonía podría suceder, pero, nos estamos saliendo del tema, regresando, su familia tenia numerosos aliados que también ayudaron en la guerra, varios murieron otros aun siguen, el punto es señor Potter que un gran numero de personas lo estuvieron buscando, unos aliados, otros para dañarlo, etc.´´

´´Yo no he oído de alguien que me busque´´

´´Eso es por que buscan en todos lados, usted literalmente desapareció y solo un pequeño grupo de personas sabia tu ubicación, varios aliados de tu familia te buscaron y no pudieron hacer nada´´

Harry estaba escuchando todo con sumo interés

´´En fin, le daré una lista de libros para que sepa de la magia con mas detalle contado de un punto de vista general´´

´´ ¿También me puede dar recomendaciones sobre libros generales de la magia por favor?

El duende levanto una ceja ligeramente impresionado por el pedido ´´Si señor Potter, al ver que usted no tiene casi nada de conocimiento esta reunión no hay mucho que decir, solo falta el examen de revisión´´

´´ ¿Un examen de revisión? ´´

´´Si, es para ver su salud actual y ver si no tiene algo deficiente´´

Harry se inquieto ligeramente por esto, debido a la estancia con los Dursley tubo muchas lesiones, tenía la teoría que la magia y la unión con Apofis se habían encargado de eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro todavía

´´ ¿Y cuanto costara? ´´

´´Nada, solamente si necesita un tratamiento especializado´´

Harry asintió. El duende toco un botón y hablo en el idioma de los duendes

´´Bien señor Potter sígame´´

Salieron nuevamente de la habitación, al igual que antes lo condujo por varias puertas, solamente que esta vez el trayecto fue muy corto.

Llegaron a una habitación blanca con una camilla y otros instrumentos extraños de los que solamente identifico varios tipos de cuchillos, sentado en una mesa había dos duendes, uno era notablemente mas joven y otro con muchas arrugas

´´Buenos días señor Potter, soy Axe el duende encargado de la revisión soy especialista en daños físicos´´

´´Yo soy Bakon, especialista en daños por magia´´ Dijo el más joven ´´Por favor, acuéstese en la cama y retírese la camisa para la revisión´´

Harry hizo lo que le pidieron, una vez acostado Bakon con un pincel empezó a trazar varios símbolos que Harry reconoció como runas aunque no identifico ninguna

Mientras Bakon hacia esto los otros dos duendes empezaron a hablar entre ello, después de un momento Blackstone se volvió hacia el

´´Señor Potter volveré aproximadamente cuando terminé, le hare una lista de libros útiles y llamaremos a otro mago ingles para que lo guie a conseguir esto´´

El resto de tiempo de dibujar runas fue aburrido, pero una vez que el duende acabo de pintar las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco extrañas.

Bakon, una vez que acabo fue por un cuenco y una pluma, canto en un idioma extraño y la mayoría de runas que Harry tenia pintadas empezaron a brillar intensamente, aunque Harry no sintió nada además de un pequeño picor en su cicatriz, las runas se desprendieron de su cuerpo y terminaron en el cuenco mientras la pluma tomaba la tinta del cuenco y empezaba a escribir.

´´Bien, el examen mágico ya termino y los resultados tardaran aproximadamente media hora´´ Informo Bakon, dicho eso se fue a sentar y comenzó a leer un libro que estaba en la mesa

´´Bien señor Potter, es hora del físico´´ Al igual que Bakon empezó a cantar y las runas que quedaron en Harry brillaron, estas se desprendieron, pero, en vez de irse a alguna vasija o algo parecido solamente se quedaron arriba de el y poco a poco tomaron la forma de su cuerpo.

Era como esos hologramas que había visto en ´Star Wars´ solamente que este era igual a el, Axe movió la mano y el cuerpo quedo frente a él, era de un color celeste mientras lo examinaba, pero, volvió a decir una palabras y gran parte del cuerpo se volvió de tonos rojos o amarillos haciendo que las cejas del duende se alzaran tanto que desaparecieran en su cabello, habiendo hecho eso otra pluma empezó a anotar.

´´Bien señor Potter, ahora necesitare muestras´´ Uso varios instrumentos que no reconoció junto al algodón y tomo muestras de oídos, nariz, boca, acabado eso tomo sangre de él.

Al acabar se retiró de la habitación justo cuando Blackstone entraba

´´Informe´´ Gruño

Bakon dejo el libro y se dirigió a el ´´El estudio de su magia tardo mas de lo previsto´´ Dijo volteándose al cuenco ´´Acabara en 2 minutos aproximadamente´´

Se volvió otra vez hacia Blackstone ´´Y Axe ya acabo sus pruebas y las esta analizando´´

Blackstone asintió esperaron en silencio.

´´Así que ¿cuál es exactamente la función de asesor de cuentas? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Como dije, su familia es muy poderosa y adinerada, en este momento tienen varias inversiones y gana cada vez más dinero´´

Harry asintió en silencio

´´Pero, en su familia paso un problema´´ Hablo Blackstone

Harry se volteo confundido hacia el

´´Podríamos llamarlo problema familiar entre su abuelo y bis abuelo, no estoy muy informado de lo que paso realmente, desde entonces los Potter han estado estancados por casi treinta años, con la muerte de su abuelo y su padre tomando el poder de la casa Potter lo único que hizo fue concentrarse en la guerra y no tomo en cuenta las inversiones´´

Justo cuando acabo de hablar la pluma brillo haciendo que Harry olvidara lo que decía. Bakon fue a conseguir el informe y parecía ligeramente sorprendido

´´Creo que deberías venir y ver esto´´ Hablo el duende

Los dos leyeron el informe y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos mientras de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Harry, más específicamente su cicatriz.

´´Tome señor Potter´´

Harry agarro el papel y empezó a leer

 _ **Hadrian James Potter Evans**_

 **Edad: 10 años**

 **Núcleo mágico: Presenta vinculaciones**

 **-Atado a salas de sangre**

 **-Bloqueo de magia temporal (1-8 años)**

 **-Vínculo con serpiente mágica (Se desconoce especie)**

 **-Residuo de magia desconocido en su frente**

 **Notas: La vinculación con la serpiente hizo ganar habilidades**

 **Serpiente: Control de tamaño, control de veneno, ver ciertas auras mágicas (Limitado), sentir magia alrededor (Limitado)**

 **Humano: Resistencia mayor a venenos, resistencia a bajas temperaturas, parsel**

 **(Se desconoce si hay más habilidades)**

´´Vaya´´

´´Si, vaya´´ Hablo Blackstone ´´No tenemos registro de una vinculación mágica con animales desde hace mas de 100 años señor Potter, por tal cosa en su examen no pueden salir todas las habilidades y desconocemos si hay más´´

´´ ¿Que significa bloqueo de magia temporal? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Un bloqueo que rara vez se pone en niños pequeños para controlar su magia, este dura hasta los diez años, pero el suyo duro hasta los 8, debio romperlo algo, suponemos que fue cuando se vinculó con la serpiente´´

Harry se quedo pensando un poco ´´Si.. tal vez fue cuando me vincule con Apofis cuando tenía 8 años´´

´´ ¿Apofis? ´´ Pregunto el duende confundido

´´A si se llama mi serpiente, es un ashgelu´´

El duende asintió ´´ ¿Cómo conseguiste unirte a el? ´´

´´Puedo hablar con las serpientes, en la hoja dice´´

´´No, en la hoja dice que ganaste esa habilidad cuando te uniste´´

´´Ya la tenia antes de que me uniera´´

´´Vaya señor Potter, resulto ser un mago mas interesante de lo que esperaba´´

´´ ¿Quieres que investigue las salas de sangre y la magia residual en su frente? ´´ Interrumpió Bakon llamando la atención de los dos

´´ ¿Qué son esas salas? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Son salas que solo funcionan con magia de sangre, algo, que ustedes los humanos consideraron ´oscuro´ hace 40 años´´ Bakon se burlo ´´Se le considera ilegales, suponemos que las salas están en la casa donde vive´´

Harry recordó lo que su Petunia le dijo, unas protecciones que había en la casa y no podían ser atacados por fuera ´´Si, la casa de mis parientes en Privet Drive, según mi tía fueron puestas por un anciano llamado Dumbledore´´

´´ ¿Dumbledore? ´´ Pregunto ligeramente sorprendido el duende

´´Si´´

´´Aun así puedo verificarlo´´ Dijo Bakon ´´Aunque tardare un momento´´

´´ ¿Qué pasa con la magia residual? ´´ Hablo Blackstone

Bakon frunció el ceño ´´No estoy seguro, parece que hay un residuo de magia en la cicatriz, justo donde la maldición asesina golpeo, lo investigare mas´´

´´Dijo que las salas son ilegales ¿Cierto? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Si´´ Confirmo Backstone

´´ ¿Y también poner bloqueos de magia a menos de que sean tus padres? ´´

´´A si es´´ Dijo lentamente

´´ ¿Los bloqueos también pueden ver por quienes fueron hechos? ´´

´´Si señor Potter, si quiere que lo verifiquemos tendrá un coste, además de los abogados si quiere demandarlo´´

´´ ¿Podre pagarlo? ´´ Bakon dio una sonora carcajada

´´Por supuesto que si, eres un Potter a final de cuentas´´

Harry frunció el ceño ´´Sigo sin entender eso, la bóveda que revise no tenia mucho dinero´´

´´O si, olvide explicarle el sistema de bóvedas´´ Hablo Blackstone ´´Hay diferentes tipos de bóvedas, esta la de fidecomiso que son hechas para los menores de edad en unas familias, las normales, por así decirlo, que son hechas por las personas a su nombre y apellido, luego están las familiares donde cualquier miembro de una familia junto al jefe de casa y las bóvedas para los señores donde se guardan las reliquias, libros, joyas etc. De una familia. Usted solo puede acceder a la de fidecomiso y cuando sea mayor de edad tendrá a más´´

Al ver que Harry tenia una cara que gritaba ´No estoy entendiendo ni un carajo´ Blackstone hablo antes de que interrumpiera

´´Entenderá de lo que hablo una vez que lea los libros que le anote´´

Dicho eso le entrego un papel, en ese venían 6 libros ´´Esa lista son de nuestra cultura´´ Señalo Blackstone

´´Y estos´´ Dijo mientras tendía otra lista ´´Son de magia´´ Eran otros seis libros ´´Le recomendaría leerlos en el orden que viene´´

Justo dicho eso la puerta se abrió y Axe entro por ella, se apresuro a donde estaban y hablo ´´Bien señor Potter, tengo varias preguntas relacionadas con su salud física´´

Harry se puso ligeramente nervioso ante lo dicho, había acumulado un gran número de lesiones gracias a sus parientes

Tenia una hoja en sus manos ´´Según los resultados, en este momento no cuenta con ninguna lesión, enfermedad o mal estado de su cuerpo (exceptuando la vista), pero, el informe de las lesiones que ha sufrido es extenso´´

Dicho eso le mostro la hoja a los otros dos duendes, su expresión fue de la incredulidad a la ira ´´Podría explicarnos señor Potter ¿porque a tenido mas de 32 lesiones? ´´Dijo en un susurro furioso

´´Mis parientes no les gusta la magia, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasaba si hacia magia accidental, por ese motivo aprendí a controlarla, ahora yo soy el que les genera lesiones en vez de ellos a mi´´ Dijo en voz baja mientras veía el suelo

´´Sabe que puede demandarlos ¿Cierto? ´´ Dijo Axe

Harry se quedo pensando un poco, el anciano Dumbledore fue quien lo puso hay, el era famoso, tal vez con esto podía meterlo en la cárcel ´´Dumbledore me puso hay ¿crees que pueda hacerle algún daño si lo demando bajo esos términos? ´´

Blackstone bufo ´´Dumbledore es una persona muy poderosa, tanto en magia como en la política, necesitara mas si quiere hacerle algún daño´´

Harry volvió a reflexionar, necesitaba esperar, ser paciente y buscar la manera, por suerte su tiempo con los Dursley lo hizo alguien paciente, decidió esperar ´´Entonces aun no, voy a espera, pero necesitare todos esos informes por favor, pagare por ellos´´

Los duendes asintieron ´´Bien si eso es todo, solamente me faltaría darle esto´´ Axe le tendió una botella y un recibo

´´Es para su vista, cuesta 15 galeones, tómelo y dejara de usar lentes. ´´ Harry estudio la botella mientras le daba el dinero

´´Solo una advertencia señor Potter, tómelo una vez que este en su cuarto, esto generara mucho dolor esa es la razón por la que pocos la compran´´ Harry asintió, dudaba que fuera peor que los Dursley

´´Bien eso es todo´´ Hablo Blackstone ´´Sígame señor Potter, ocupara retirar dinero para las compras´´

Dicho eso, fueron a la bóveda y retiraron lo suficiente para los libros, Harry llevo más y lo convirtió en libras para comprar ropa muggle decente.

´´Bien señor Potter, eso es todo un mago Ingles lo esta esperando para que lo acompañe a buscar los libros, le mandaremos una carta cuando descubramos quien fue el que hizo las salas y el bloqueo´´

Harry asintió ´´Gracias´´

El duende lo dirigió a la salida donde había un mago que rondaba los 21 años, era alto, pelirrojo, tenia puesta ropa Muggle menos por una capa, al verlo Harry recordó los típicos chicos cool en las series de televisión

´´William Weasley´´ Blackrook llamo la atención del mago haciendo que volteara hacia el

´´Maestro Blackrook´´ Dijo, luego se volteo hacia Harry ´´Supongo que ers tu al que tengo que llevar por los libros´´

Harry asintió

´´Mucho gusto soy William Weasley, la mayoría me llama Bill´´ Dijo mientas le estrechaba la mano

´´Hadrian Potter´´ Los ojos de Bill se abrieron y su mirada se dirigió a su frente esperando ver la cicatriz, la cual estaba tapada con su pelo y se tenía que ver más detenidamente para notarla

´´Bien, me despido señor Potter señor Weasley´´ Dicho eso se alejo

´´ ¿Eres Harry Potter? ´´ Pregunto Bill

´´Solo mis amigos me llaman Harry´´ Hablo

´´O perdón, solamente no sabia que tu primer nombre era Hadrian´´

Harry frunció el ceño ´´ ¿Por qué todos me conocen así? ´´

´´Todos los libros que hay sobre ti te llaman así´´

´´Libros, ¿Qué libros? ´´

´´Todos los que hay sobre ti, la gran mayoría son tontos sobre como venciste a quien tu sabes y otras aventuras que tenías´´

´´Entre en el mundo mágico hace 4 días, nunca había tenido contacto con otro mago´´

Bill silbo mientras se dirijan a la salida del banco ´´Muchos jóvenes estarán decepcionados por las historias, pero, bueno tenemos que apresurarnos no he visto a mi familia por un tiempo y podre verla una vez que terminemos esto´´

´´ ¿Algunos las creen? ´´ Dijo Harry con incredulidad una vez afuera

Bill rio entre dientes ´´Si, mi hermana entre ellos´´

´´ ¿Y no trataste de corregirla? ´´

´´Solo tiene 9 años, es divertido verla así y no los veo muy seguido desde que empecé a trabajar´´

´´ ¿De que trabajas para Grigotts? ´´ El libro que leyó decía que había trabajos en gringotts pero no especificaban que hacían

´´Soy un rompe maldiciones y debido a ello me asignan a cierta zona, una vez que cumples los 5 años puedes elegir la que tu quieras´´

´´ ¿En cual zona trabajas? ´´ Pregunto con curiosidad

´´Egipto, ahora, muéstrame la lista´´

Harry le tendió las listas y Bill las estudio ´´Bien, se donde conseguir la mayoría, algunos tendré que preguntar, sígueme´´

Fueron a otra librería mas apartada de las demás y consiguieron algunos de la lista ´Las 12 Familias Inglesas´, ´El ministerio de Gran Bretaña´, ´La historia del Wizengamot´, y de la lista de los libros de magia solo consiguieron ´Una introducción a la transformación´ e ´Iniciación a los encantamientos´.

´´Espera un momento aquí´´ Indico Bill ´´Necesito preguntar donde puedo conseguir los otros´´

Harry espero aproximadamente 15 minutos mientras empezaba a leer ´Las 12 familias´. Bill llego nuevamente

´´Bien, ya se donde encontrar los otros´´ Fueron a varias tiendas y consiguieron casi todos los libros restantes

Se habían detenido a comer un helado ya que solo faltaban 3 libros, que al parecer dos eran un tipo de diccionarios sobre varios términos y otro sobre la magia general

´´ ¿Y como es el trabajo de rompe maldiciones? ´´

Bill sonrió suavemente ´´Es genial, mi lugar común de trabajo es Egipto, pero, de vez en cuando hacen varios pedidos y voy a otros países, estoy aprendiendo egipcio e italiano, el italiano es mucho mas sencillo´´

´´ ¿Y como le hacías para entender antes de que empezaras a estudiarlo? ´´

´´Hay un hechizo que te permite hablar y entender cierto idioma, solamente que tiene el efecto secundario si se usa mucho, una vez que termina y vuelvas a hablar con tu lengua materna juntaras las palabras entre si y puedes escuchar a la otra persona en un idioma diferente, la única manera de quitarlo es con una poción y ese tema nunca fue mi fuerte y decidí gastar mi dinero en aprender el idioma que estar comprando la poción´´

´´Yo se hablar francés y puedo entender gran parte del latín´´ Comento Harry

´´ ¿Enserio? ´´ Pregunto Bill con un toque de incredulidad

Harry asintió ´´Antes de que conociera la magia tenia mucho tiempo libre, aun sigo estudiando francés de vez en cuando para no olvidarlo, en este momento no se que otro idioma aprender´´

´´Te recomendaría búlgaro´´ Dijo Bill ´´Los idiomas mas hablados en la Europa mágica son el inglés, francés, italiano, alemán y búlgaro´´ Bill informo

Harry asintió ´´El que mas me llama la atención es el alemán, pero lo pensare´´

Bill asintió ´´Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar los otros libros´´

Pagaron y se marcharon, Bill lo condujo por otro lugar del callejón donde no había estado antes, era más oscuro y menos personas pasaban por allí.

´´Te recomendaría nunca venir a este callejón a menos de que te acompañe un adulto o cuando seas mayor de edad´´ Entraron por un arco donde venia la inscripción ´Callejón knockturn´

Harry entendió por que le dijeron que nunca entrara, era un más oscuro, había varios vendedores con aspecto decrepito y los compradores volteaban a todos lados como si esperaran que un policía los detuviera.

Entraron a una tienda que estaba mas iluminada que el exterior, el anciano que los atendió también parecía la persona mas decente que se toparon, salieron lo más rápido posible y evitaron a varios vendedores que intentaron que les compraran.

´´Bien, creo que eso es todo, fue un gusto conocerte Hadrian´´ Dijo mientas estrechaba su mano

´´Lo mismo digo William´´ Dicho eso él se dirigió a la zona muggle para comprar su ropa y Bill a la chimenea, que gracias al libro que compro supo que era para el uso de flu.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry se levanto mas tarde de lo normal, ayer había sido un día muy agotador para el, estuvo otras cuatro horas en el mundo muggle, lo bueno era que ahora ya tenia prendas decentes para usar y también aprovecho para comprar un reproductor de música, era una pena que en Hogwarts no pudieran servir por lo que aprovecho el máximo tiempo para escuchar música.

Una vez que llego se topo con una carta de la profesora McGonagall, al parecer su abrupta despedida no permitió que la profesora le diera el boleto para el tren a Hogwarts, en la carta se lo mando e indico como entrar en el andén.

Una vez que agarro el boleto se puso a leer las introducciones de los libros para ver cual leer primero, una vez que los organizo se dio cuenta que ya era tarde solo por las quejas de Apofis, comió y fue a dormir.

Después de arreglarse y comer Harry fue por el primer libro que decidió leer, ´Las doce familias´ y junto a él tenía los dos diccionarios que tenía por si no encontraba un término que no comprendía.

El libro era interesante, hablaba como en el mundo mágico había familias mágicas y pertenecer a alguna familia podía darte prestigio y cierto poder. Quien dirigía a las familias era el jefe de la casa, luego él podría nombrar a quien sea como su heredero, su primogénito, sobrino, nieto, etc. Pero era sumamente extraño que el heredero no fuera el mayor.

Al leer esto Harry comprendió a Blackstone sobre las bóvedas.

Todos los jefes de familia tenían un anillo de poder, al no ver este significado en el libro uso el diccionario, tenia que agradecer a los duendes por esto, el diccionario era muy explícito.

Al parecer había anillos diferentes y no se conocían la capacidad de todos, pero los más comunes tenían ciertos encantamientos, si alguien no tenía sangre de la familia poseedora del anillo e intentaba usarlo moriría la instante. Algo muy curioso era que algunos anillos de familias más antiguas, estos anillos solo podían ser usados por el jefe de la casa si el anillo lo consideraba ´digno´ y si eso pasaba el puesto de jefe de casa podía ser usurpado mediante un duelo que el que resultaba vencedor podía probar el anillo y si lo aceptaba se convertía en el jefe de casa.

Harry siguió leyendo

Hay 6 tipos deferentes de familias en el mundo mágico.

La de menos importancia son los clanes, es toda familia con 100 o más años de antigüedad y que tenga mínimo 10 integrantes cuando el título se gane. Todos los hijos de Muggles pueden llegar a crear un clan con sus descendientes, hay un registro de todos los seres mágicos en el ministerio, para ganarse el puesto de Clan, el jefe de la casa ira y confirmará su estado de Clan. Algunos Clanes son: Los Chang, Patil y los Umbridge

El siguiente son las familias antiguas, este estatus de gana toda aquella familia que tenga 350 años o más de antigüedad, los integrantes deben ser mínimo 15 cuando se gana este título, algunos ejemplos de esta familia son: Los Digory, McLaggen y los Trelawney.

Las antiguas y nobles, este estatus se gana (además de las condiciones anteriores exceptuando los integrantes), toda aquella familia que hayan sido condecoradas con varios méritos importantes por cualquier miembro de la familia, el estatus de noble se puede perder si la cabeza de la familia o varios integrantes cometen delitos o acciones cuestionables, algunos ejemplos de estas familias son: Los Greengass, Malfoy y Scamander

Las familias ancestrales

Todas aquellas familias que tengan 800 años de antigüedad o más, este es el único requisito, tal estatus es el que menos familias posee: Los Weasley, Lestrange y Rookwood.

Los ancestrales y nobles. Todas aquellas familias que tienen 800 años de antigüedad o más y han sido condecoradas con méritos. Al igual que con las antiguas, el estatus de nobles se puede perder, dos claros ejemplos son los Lestrange y los Rockwood que ambos jefes de la casa eran mortifagos conocidos, algunos ejemplos de familias son: Prince, Carrow y Wynter.

El último estatus y el más importante de todos, Los 12 (que técnicamente son ancestrales y nobles). Estas son las doce familias que empezaron a dirigir la region inglesa al crear el Wizengamot.

Estas familias son

Potter

Black

Longbottom

Bones

Abbott

MacMillan

Ollivander

Crouch

Smith

Nott

Selwyn

Gaunt (única extinta)

El jefe de la familia tiene un asiento en el Wizengamot (De los 70 qué hay ).

Harry ahora entendió porque en la lista había un libro sobre el Wizengamot

En lo final del capítulo venían varios ejemplos de cómo ser nobles, uno era si ganabas una orden de Merlin, 2 integrantes de la familia fueron directores de Hogwarts, ser ministro etc.

Mientras leía seguía usando el diccionario que había comprado para términos del mundo mágico y entre más leia más se fascinaba, al parecer la orden de Merlin era el premio de mayor prestigio en Inglaterra, mientras que en ICW (Que según lo leído era la confederación internacional de magos) el premio con mayor prestigio es el de Márquez y era algo parecido a los barones pero con aún mayor prestigio, Harry se sorprendió que una de las últimas dos personas que lo ganó fue Charlus Potter, tenía que preguntar a la profesora McGonagall por el si sabía quién era, el otro era Atcturus Black ambos lo ganaron por su participación en la guerra contra Grindelwald, debido a que este era el mayor título que se podía ganar supuso que era uno de los mayores participantes. Hablando de la guerra contra Grindelwald, se preguntó qué tan importante fue ya que también lo mencionó Ollivander, tanto Charlus y Nathaniel participaron en la guerra. Se pregunto si eran hermanos, padre e hijo o primos segundos y debido a la poca información que sacó de los Potter no pudo encontrar casi nada de información sobre esto. Blackstone tenía razón, los Potter eran muy reservados.

Escudo familiar

Todas las familias ancestrales y nobles tienen un escudo familiar para dar reconocimiento de varias formas, cartas, firmas etc.

Las otras familias con estatus menor solo usan dos letras del apellido y cierto contorno mientras que las demás familias tienen un animal para representarlos, solamente los 12 tienen algún animal mágico

Vio varios ejemplos de escudos, los 12 tenían una imagen del animal que se movía junto al propio cello.

Al seguir leyendo se dio cuenta que los Potter parecían indecisos ya que venía Thestral/Ciervo (Irónicamente el mismo animal con que su núcleo de varita estaba hecho) y todos los demás solo tenían uno.

Potter- Thestral/Ciervo

Black-Gimm

Longbottom-Grifo

Bones-Fénix

Abbott-Bicornio

MacMillan-Dragon

Ollivander-Thunderbird

Crouch-cancerbero

Smith-Erumpent

Nott-Nundu

Selwyn-Acromantula

Gaunt (única extinta)-Basilisco)

Harry se hizo una imagen por primera vez del Thestral, era una bestia muy interesante, lo buscó en el diccionario sobre conceptos de la magia y al parecer solo podrían ser vistas por aquellos que vieron la muerte, por tal cosa no podía ser fotografiada, pero en el libro venía un dibujo. Era parecido a un pegaso pero era completamente negro, tenía cierta pinta de reptil y sus ojos eran completamente blancos. Vio a los demás animales mágicos maravillado, debería comprar un libro sobre estas criaturas.

Descubrió que las familias tenían lemas, algunos largos y otros cortos

Y, al igual con el escudo de armas, las mismas familias tenían un lema, los Potter tenían: quis custodiet ipsos custodes/ Nos ambulavit in via lux

Quien protegerá a los guardianes y seguimos el camino de la luz

El primer lema le gusto a Harry, podía entenderse que eran muy reservados solamente con eso y el segundo, bueno, se le hizo una completa mierda.

Luego recordó lo que dijo Blackstone sobre el problema que hubo entre su familia, tal vez se refería a esto, como quiera debía preguntarle para estar seguro.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tres semanas después la carta de los duendes llego, y efectivamente, el bloqueo y las salas de sangre fueron hechas por Dumbledore, le pidió a los duendes que guardaran toda la información para después.

Después de eso intercambiaron varias cartas con el asunto de los libros que usaron su apellido y apodo, su maestro de cuenta Blackstone dijo que se encargaría de eso y de los abogados utilizando el dinero de su cuenta, Harry esperaba no gastarla toda, pero recordó que se rellenaba una vez al año y después de eso se tranquilizo.

Ya casi era tiempo de entrar a Hogwarts, Harry ya había leído una parte de los libros, unos eran mucho mas largos que otros, pero igual de interesantes, tenia mucho que aprender de la cultura mágica el estaba casi completamente desinformado, los libros que había leído era mas bien algo general y debía buscar mas si deseaba ser mas especifico si se atiende un tema.

En cuanto a los hechizos, gracias a Tom descubrió que puedes intentar practicar magia si aun no has asistido a la escuela, esto era permitido ya que dudaban que pudieran hacer un hechizo decente, Harry conocía ahora mas de veinte, incluyendo los que ya sabia manipular. Algunos de los que aprendió los comenzó a practicar sin varita y un cuarto de estos ya era capaz de hacerlo

En ese momento estaba bajando las escaleras con su baúl completamente listo, una gran emoción cruzaba por todo su cuerpo.

Gracias a los libros de cultura vio las diferentes formas de viajar, la red flu del caldero Chorreante estaba conectada a la estación 9 y ¾.

Se dirigio con media hora de anticipación, quería agarrar un buen lugar en el tren. Agarrando un puñado de polvos flu grito

´´Anden 9 y ¾´´ Cayo de rodillas al suelo y se levantó lo más rápido posible, vio alrededor y no había muchas personas presentes por lo que su llegada no se noto

Sacudiéndose las cenizas se dirigió al tren, estaba casi vacío por lo que se instalo en uno de los compartimentos del medio. Sacando el libro de transformación que pidieron en el colegio (Que, por lo que había leído era su tema favorito) se concentro y levito el baúl sin varita y lo dejo en la rendija.

Se acostó en el respaldo del sillón y dejo escapar un suspiro

´´ _Por fin Apofis, el viaje comienza´´_

 **Y hay esta otro episodio, espero que la historia vaya bien, si se pregunta los libros son**

 **Magia: Magia general (Aun no lo ha acabado), Transformaciones (Acabado), Encantamientos (Acabado), diccionario de términos mágicos (Aun no lo ha acabado) duelo (Aun no lo ha acabado), Magia sin varita (Sin leer)**

 **Cultura: Las doce familias (Acabado), La historia del Wizengamot (Acabado), el ministerio (Acabado), Tradiciones (Aun no lo ha acabado), Vasallos (Sin leer) y diccionario de términos del mundo mágico (Aun no lo ha acabdo)**

 **Di un vistazo general de como se rige el mundo mágico, a diferencia de muchas historias de sangre pura solamente los doce serán quienes tendrán un asiento en el Wizengamot en vez de todos los magos de sangre pura como es en muchos y solamente tendrán un voto.**

 **Aun faltan varios temas que ver y algunos los pondré hasta el final del año, sin mas me despido.**


	6. La seleccion

Harry se acomodó en el asiento dispuesto a leer sobre duelo, su varita tenia una afinidad a esto después de todo debería investigar un poco más.

Tocaron la puerta del compartimento y luego se abrió, una familiar chica con pelo negro y ojos grises se encontraba en la puerta.

Soltó un gemido ´´Chase ¿por qué no buscas otro compartimento? ´´

´´A mí también me encanta volver a verte Potter´´ Dijo con sarcasmo mientras entraba al compartimento ´´Quieras o no, eres la única persona que conozco del mundo mágico que este en el tren, así que lo siento por ti´´

Harry gruño ´´Esta bien, con una condición si alguien viene les diré que mi nombre es Hadrian Evans´´

Lilian se detuvo y lo vio confundida ´´ ¿Por qué? ´´

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante ´´Por que si les dijo que soy el famoso Harry Potter todos querrán venir aquí y hacerme preguntas estúpidas o saludarme solamente por la estúpida cicatriz que tengo en frente´´

Lilian lo estudio por unos segundos y luego asintió ´´Bien Pot.. Evans´´

Harry asintió y volvió su atención al libro, después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que Lilian lo seguía mirando como si esperara algo ´´ ¿Ahora qué? ´´

´´Se supone que un caballero debe ayudar a una dama en cosas, como subir su baúl en su rendija´´

´´Creí haber quedado en claro de que no eres una dama en nuestro ultimo encuentro pecas´´ Dijo Harry con una mirada petulante

Un libro salió volando a su cara, esta vez solo logro protegerse usando su propio libro como escudo

´´Maldición ¿tienes que ser tan violenta? ´´ Pregunto Harry viendo la mirada furiosa de Lilian

´´ ¿Y tu tienes que ser un idiota todo el tiempo? ´´ Contrataco

´´ ¿Eres una bruja o no? Que no puedes usar magia para levantarlo´´ Reto Harry

Lilian levanto su barbilla ligeramente con una mirada de desafío, dejo su baúl y levanto su mano, con una mirada de concentración el baúl se levantó mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente y se acomodó, no tan rápido cómo Harry lo hacía, pero cumplía su función.

´´Patético, yo lo hago a la mitad de tiempo´´

Antes de que Lilian podría responder alguien mas toco la puerta y se abrió, era un chico negro mayor que ellos, tenía rastras, llevaba consigo su baúl y una caja

´´Hola ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Mis amigos y yo siempre tomamos los compartimentos centrales y los de alrededor ya están casi llenos´´ Hablo

Lilian se sentó frente a Harry, aparentemente olvidando su discusión anterior y hablo ´´Claro, no hay ningún problema´´

Harry se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le importaba

´´Gracias´´ Dijo mientras entraba

´´Amigo podrías sostenerme la caja, necesito subir mi baúl´´

Harry asintió, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla Lilian hablo ´´ ¿Por qué no usas magia para subirlo?

Harry bufo ´´Los alumnos menores de edad no pueden usar magia hasta llegar a Hogwarts ¿Qué acaso no leíste Chase? ´´

Lilian se sonrojo levemente, pero regreso la mirada molesta ´´Por supuesto que leí, solamente lo olvide´´ Declaro

´´Alto alto, no querrán pelearse antes de entrar al colegio ¿Cierto? ´´ Hablo el recién llegado

´´Si, lo siento, como quiera déjame ayudarte´´ Hablo Lilian

Esta vez levanto las dos manos y el baúl se levantó más rápido y estable ´´Ja, vez Evans pude hacerlo más rápido´´

´´Usaste las dos manos, yo solamente una, sigues siendo patética pecas´´

Los dos siguieron viéndose con furia

Después de un momento se voltearon hacia el recién llegado que seguía viendo a Lilian con la boca ligeramente entre abierta ´´Co.. ¿cómo hiciste eso? ´´

Ambos se miraron confundidos antes de regresar su atención al chico con rastras ´´Amm, magia´´ Lilian dijo

´´ ¿Tu no puedes hacer magia? ´´ Esta vez Harry hablo

´´Por supuesto que si, solamente que ocupo una varita, nunca había visto a alguien hacer magia sin varita´´

´´ ¿Nadie? No hiciste magia de pequeño cundo te enojabas o algo así´´ Pregunto Lilian

´´Bueno, sí, pero no la controlaba y desde que entre no he hecho magia accidental´´

Harry le dirigió una mirada confundida ´´ ¿Es tan raro hacer magia sin varita? ´´

´´Si mucho, pero bueno, gracias por el baúl´´ Dijo dirigiéndose a Lilian

´´De nada´´ Dijo con una sonrisa

Justo en ese momento un silbato sonó

´´Bueno, por cierto, soy Lee Jordan´´ Se presento

´´Lilian Chase´´ Dijo Lilian con una pequeña sonrisa

´´Hadrian Evans´´ Dijo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro

´´Supongo por lo que dijeron ambos son hijos de muggles´´

´´Procedentes de Muggles´´ Aclaro Harry, aunque probablemente Lee no notaria diferencia

´´Si, hija de muggles´´ Confirmo Lilian

Después de un momento se detuvo y se volteo lentamente hacia Harry

´´Evans´´

´´ ¿Si? ´´ Contesto mientras seguía leyendo el libro

´´ ¿Dónde están tus gafas? ´´ Pregunto mientras lo veía

´´Hay una poción que funciona para arreglar la vista´´

´´O yo he escuchado de ella´´ Esta vez fue Lee quien hablo ´´Pero que yo sepa pocas personas lo usan ya que duele mucho´´

Harry soltó una risa sin amarga ´´Eso sería quedarse en corto, maldición sentí como si pusieran lava en mis ojos durante 10 minutos, creí haber sentido mucho dolor antes y no seria tan malo, lo fue´´ Dijo mientras hacia una mueca ante el recuerdo

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió y dos pelirrojos idénticos que aparentaban la edad de Lee entraron

´´Aquí estas Lee´´

´´Te buscamos por un rato´´

´´Y escuchamos que tienes una tarántula´´ Harry dejo de prestar atención a su libro y ce centro en ellos, parecían completamente coordinados, aunque tal vez lo prepararon antes de llegar.

´´Si la tengo´´

´´Oye podrían prestarnos sus baúles´´ Interrumpió la voz de Lilian atrayendo la atención de todos

´´O por cierto, Lilian y Hadrian estos son Fred y George Weasley, Fred, George estos son Lilian Chase y Hadrian Evans ambos hijos de muggles´´

´´Mucho gusto´´ Hablaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos ´´Por cierto ¿Para que quieren los baúles? ´´

´´Evans´´ Hablo Lilian atrayendo su atención ´´A ver quien logra primero subir primero el baúl´´ Reto

Harry sonrió ´´Hecho, el perdedor paga dos galeones´´

Lilian asintió, ambos se voltearon a los baúles y al mismo tiempo extendieron su mano (En el caso de Lilian las dos), los baúles levitaron rápidamente y los gemelos se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados, Harry intencionalmente golpeo el baúl de Lilian e hizo que su baúl entrara primero

´´Como dije, eres una perdedora´´ Declaro triunfante

´´Hiciste trampa, golpeaste el baúl que tenía´´

´´Nunca aclaramos reglas´´ Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Lilian lo veía molesta y le daba las monedas.

´´Como rayos´´

´´Hicieron eso´´

´´Sin varita´´ Terminaron igual

¨Al parecer pueden hacer magia sin varita´´ Hablo Lee

´´Wow´´

´´Ni siquiera Bill o papa pueden hacer eso´´

Harry se volteo hacia ellos, Bill, que no dijo que su apellido era Weasley, tal vez eran los hermanos bromistas que el le comento

´´ ¿Alguna relación con William Weasley un trabajador de Gringotts? ´´ Pregunto Harry

´´Así es´´

´´Nuestro querido´´

´´Hermano mayor´´

Ok ahora Harry estaba seguro que no planearon eso, ahora se preguntaba si había alguna conexión entre ellos o era algo normal entre los hermanos.

´´ ¿Cómo lo conces? ´´ Hablo el que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Lee

´´Me lo tope en Gringotts mientras esperaba a alguien y empezamos a hablar´´ No estaba seguro si Bill les aviso que conoció a Harry Potter y no quería arriesgarse

Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminaron cuando dijo eso

´´ ¿Sabias a quien esperaba? ´´

´´ ¿O viste a la persona cuando hablo con el? ´´

Sip, su teoría se confirmo les hablo de su encuentro

´´No ¿Por qué? ´´

´´Se encontró con Harry Potter´´ Hablaron al mismo tiempo

´´Wow ¿Enserio, como era el? ´´ Pregunto Lee

´´Dijo que ciertamente no era lo que esperaba´´

´´No entiendo por que lo halaban tanto, tengo la sospecha que es una persona bastante molesta´´ Proclamo Lilian mientras lo veía de reojo

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio la mirada indignada de los gemelos y de Lee

´´Es Harry Potter´´ Dijeron los tres mirando a Lilian que solo se encogió de hombros

´´Bueno ¿Qué no Bill dijo que tenia otro nombre? ´´ Hablo uno de los gemelos

´´Si, y también dijo que no sabia casi nada del mundo mágico´´

´´El, Harry Potter´´

´´Si, Ginny estaba bastante deprimida cuando se entero que los libros solamente eran ficción´´

´´ ¿Libros? ´´ Pregunto Lilian

´´O si, había muchos libros que contaban aventuras de el´´

´´Aventuras´´ Dijo incrédula ´´Apenas tiene 11´´

´´Bueno, aun así muchas personas creen que son verdad´´

Lilian vio a los gemelos con incredulidad

´´Yo escuche que demando a las compañías que hicieron los libros´´ Informo Harry

Los cuatro se voltearon a mirarlo ´´ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ´´ Lee pregunto

´´Estuve durante un tiempo en el caldero Chorreante para acostumbrarme al mundo mágico, se pueden escuchar muchas cosas interesantes´´

Después de eso comenzaron a charlar sobre quidditch, resultaba que los gemelos eran golpeadores mientras Lee era el comentarista, Lilian escuchaba atentamente con una mirada de fascinación, Harry por lado, le atraía el deporte y deseaba practicarlo solamente que ya sabía todas las bases y no presto atención mientras leía y practicaba los movimientos con varita.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió interrumpiendo la platica de quidditch que tenían, había una chica tupida de pelo castaño y a su lado un chico regordete y de cara redonda

´´Disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió el suyo´´ Dijo mientras señalaba al niño que estaba junto a ella, tenia la voz mandona haciendo que Harry recordara a su tía cuando le daba órdenes.

Todos negaron con la cabeza

Pero la atención de la chica estaba en la varita en mano de Harry y su libro

´´O ¿estas leyendo un libro de magia? ´´ Dijo con voz emocionada mientras intentaba leer el titulo

Harry levanto su vista del libro y ante la pregunta estúpida respondió ´´ ¿Quién, yo? Un libro de magia, no por supuesto que no, es un libro de repostería y me gusta mover la varia mientras leo´´ Dijo con evidente sarcasmo

Los gemelos y Lee reprimieron una sonrisa mientras que Lilian le dirigía una mirada molesta y la chica de pelo tupido se sonrojaba levemente

´´No tenias que contestar tan grosero´´ Hablo y notaron que sus dientes delanteros eran bastante largos

´´Debes perdonarlo, esta en su naturaleza ser un idiota con todos´´ Hablo Lilian ´´Por cierto Lilian Chase´´

´´Mucho gusto soy Hermione Granger, ya leí todos los libros y me los se de memoria, también practique unos hechizos sencillos y logre hacerlos, nadie en mi familia es mago y mis padres se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron, aunque estaban muy contentos´´ Hablo muy rápidamente

´´Fred´´

´´Y George Weasley´´

´´A tu servicio´´

Ahora Harry logro identificarlos, el que estaba sentado a su derecha era George y el que estaba al lado de Lee era Fred

´´Lee Jordan´´

´´Y bueno, parece que Evans seguirá siendo un idiota, este es Hadrian Evans´´ Hablo Lilian mientras lo señalaban

´´ ¿Evans? ´´ Hablo el chico de cara redonda llamado Neville mientras lo estudiaba.

´´Si ¿Algun problema? ´´ Le salió un poco más amenazante de lo que esperaba

Neville negó rápidamente con la cabeza ´´N.. No solamente el apellido me suena familiar´´

´´ ¿Por cierto en que año están ustedes? ´´

´´Tercer año´´ Hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo

´´De la noble casa´´

´´De Godric Gryffindor´´ Esta vez hablaron los gemelos

´´ ¿Enserio? De Gryffindor, yo espero estar hay estuve preguntado y parece ser la mejor…´´

´´Eso es completamente estúpido´´ Hablo Harry atrayendo la atención de todos mientras dejaba el libro que tenia ´´Si vas a preguntarle a un Ravenclaw te dirá que su casa es la mejor al igual que con las demás, depende de la persona cual seria la mejor casa para el´´ Declaro

´´Pero, yo escuche que Dumbledore estuvo hay y el es el mejor mago de la epoca´´

´´Merlin es el mejor mago de toda la historia y el estuvo en Slytherin, no veo tu punto´´

Todas las cabezas se volvieron y la vieron con incredulidad, menos Neville

´´Merlin en Slytherin´´ Dijeron la mayoría

´´ Si, el estaba en esa casa´´ Esta vez hablo Neville ´´Me lo dijo mi tío abuelo hace poco´´

´´Yo e escuchado que los Slytherin son malos´´ Dijo Hermione

´´A vaya, un cuarto de la población Inglesa es mala solo por estar en una casa, pero regresando a tu punto, si quieres estar en Gryffindor por un anciano loco estas siendo estúpida´´

´´Anciano loco´´ Exclamaron todos indignados

´´El es un gran mago´´ Dijo Lilian

´´A mi se me hace un viejo senil´´

Notando la creciente tensión Neville hablo ´´Hermione, creo que deberíamos volver a buscar a mi sapo´´

´´A sí, tu sapo´´ Los dos salieron rápidamente

En el compartimento Lilian seguía viendo a Harry fríamente mientras que los demás observaban esperando algo

Eventualmente Harry recostó su cabeza en su asiento, que acaso no podía leer en paz ´´ ¿Ahora que Chase? ´´

´´No creo que Dumbledore sea un viejo loco, él es una gran persona´´

Harry la vio fijamente ´´No me importa lo que digas, o lo que digan todos los demás, esa es mi opinión sobre el viejo, no podrás hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión´´ Dijo en una voz glaciar

Fred silbo ´´Ese chico tiene una lengua bastante filosa´´

El resto del viaje paso tranquilo y sin incidentes, sin contar la señora del carrito de dulces que gustosamente todos compraron

El tren empezó a bajar la velocidad y todos salieron para dejar que Lilian se cambiara (No sin antes que Harry protestara, pero al reconocer una batalla perdida decidió dejarlo) y luego ellos entraron

Mientras se cambiaban Harry se quito la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo con varias cicatrices en su espalda y Apofis (Que en ese momento estaba como tatuaje) relucía en su torso. Tan pronto como lo vieron los tres dieron un grito ahogado

´´ ¿Qué rayos te paso? ´´ Exclamo Lee

´´No es de tu incumbencia´´ Espeto Harry

No volvieron a decir nada mientras terminaban de cambiarse, pero los gemelos y Lee intercambiaron miradas ligeramente preocupadas

Los cinco juntos bajaron y escucharon una voz

´´Primer año, los de primer año´´ Era el mismo hombre del banco Hagrid con una lampara indicando que se acercaran

Los gemelos y Lee se despidieron diciendo que los de primer año tomaban una diferente manera y se acercaron al gigante

´´ ¿Ya son todos los de primer año? Bien síganme´´ Siguieron al hombre por un sendero estrecho con árboles grandes y espesos, el lugar era rocoso donde varios tropezaron con ramas o piedras lo suficientemente grandes

´´En un momento verán Hogwarts´´ Dijo el hombre con gran orgullo

Al pasar varios otros arboles que no eran tan espesos

Se produjo un gran ¡ooooh¡ Harry contemplo la visión, llegaron al borde de un gran lago donde habían varios botes, el lago llegaba hasta una montaña en la que estaba construido un gran castillo bajo un cielo estrellado, desde donde estaban solo podían ver una pequeña parte, pero incluso con lo poco visto el castillo se veía magnifico cientos de ventanas y varias grandes torres se alzaban en el

´´No mas de 4 en el bote´´ Grito Hagrid

Harry se dirigió al mas cercano seguido de Lilian, en el también entraron Neville y Granger que al igual que todos veían el castillo maravillados.

´´ ¿Todos en el bote? ´´ Grito Hagrid que estaba en un bote para el solo ´´Ok, adelante´´ Grito mientras tocaba su propio bote con el paraguas y todos los demás botes se movieron al mismo tiempo

Se sentía magnifico para Harry el viento chocaba contra su cara, y a diferencia de los demás en el bote no sentía frío en absoluto, Harry saco una mano y roso el agua bajo el que también era refrescante, para cualquier otra persona parecería fría pero el no se inmutaba ante las bajas temperaturas.

Una sonrisa perversa se asomo por su rostro ´´Hey Chase´´

´´Mande´´ Respondió, aunque su mirada seguía en el castillo

´´ ¿Recuerdas e Ollivanders cuando me chamuscaste el pelo? ´´

Esta vez si se volteo y lo vio con una mirada burlona ´´Por supuesto Evans, aunque hubiese sido mejor que algo se quemara, pero no e olvidado lo que me hiciste, me vengare´´

La sonrisa de Harry solo se ensancho ´´Bueno, recordando ese genial día, creo que no solo necesitaras empaparte, será mejor un chapuzón´´

Una mirada confundida reino la cara de Lilian ´´Com…´´ Luego sus ojos se ensancharon y su mirada se dirigió al lago ´´O, no te atrev…´´

Demasiado tarde, Harry la agarro de sus hombros y empujo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al lago

´´Que rayos te pasa, no puedes hacer eso estoy seguro que va contra las reglas´´ Gritaba Granger pero Harry no le hacía caso, se quitó la túnica y también se lanzo al lago

Por suerte Lilian sabía nadar y comenzó a flotar, Harry se la topo cara a cara y tenia una mirada furiosa

Empezó a golpearlo bajo el agua, pero sus golpes eran debiles debido a esta mientras Harry solo reía a carcajadas

Por desgracia para Harry y alivio de Lilian algo los agarro de la cintura y devolvió al bote, era un tipo de calamar gigante que pasaba por hay

´´ ¿Están bien hay? ´´ Grito el gigante que iba un poco mas adelante que el resto

´´Si, genial´´ Grito Harry y su atención se volvió a Lilian que tenia los puños cerrados y una mirada de furia

´´Vas a pagar por eso muy caro Evans´´ Dijo en voz baja y lenta, pero increíblemente mortal

La sonrisa de Harry vacilo momentáneamente, pero regreso igual ´´Tienes que admitir que fue genial´´

La mirada furiosa todavía estaba, aunque por la comisura de su labio vio una pequeña sonrisa

´´ ¿Entendieron? ´´

Los dos parpadearon confundidos y se voltearon hacia Granger

´´Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo? ´´ Hablo Harry

El rostro de Granger se puso rojo de la furia ´´ ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo? ´´Grito indignada

´´Eres muy aburrida para mi atención´´ Replico Harry

Su rostro se volvió aún más rojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el bote choco contra una piedra y se detuvieron, volteando a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que todos estaban bajando para llegar a su destino

No queriendo soportar alguna diatriba de Granger bajo lo más rápido posible y junto a los demás se dirigieron a una puerta

El gigante se volteo y vio a Neville que estaba a su lado ´´E tu ¿Este es tu sapo? ´´

Al inicio el chico tímido se sobresalto cuando lo llamaron, pero al procesar la pregunta grito emocionado viendo al animal que el gigante tenía en mano

´´Trevor´´ Se acerco rápidamente y recogió el animal

Al entregarlo el gigante se volteo y toco la enorme puerta

Minerva MacGonagall abrió la puerta, ahora tenia túnicas de mago en vez de la ropa anticuada muggle que tenia cuando fue con el, aunque su aspecto severo era igual como lo recordaba.

´´Los de primer año profesora´´

´´Gracias Hagrid, yo me encargo desde aquí´´ El gigante asintiendo se dirigió adentro del castillo

La profesora se quedo viendo a los nuevos estudiantes hasta que su mirada se topo con Harry y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojada, abrió la boca para preguntar que rayos había pasado cuando su mirada se dirigió a su derecha donde Lilian estaba completamente empapada y le sonreía inocentemente, la maestra no necesito preguntar para saber que paso, negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo que nadie escucho, con un movimiento rápido de varita quedaron secos.

´´Bien síganme´´ Abrió la puerta y entro siendo seguido por todos los demás alumnos

El vestíbulo de entrada era gigante, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts y candelabros que colgaban sin ser sostenidos por nada, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

La profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

´´Bienvenidos a Hogwarts´´ Dijo la profesora McGonagall ´´El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberan ser seleccionados para una casa, la Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa´´

Hizo una pausa mientras veía a varios que empezaron a hablar sobre en qué casa estarían, al darse cuenta de que la profesora los miraba fijamente se callaron

´´Como decía, las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, les sugiero… que se pongan lo mejor presentables´´ Dijo mientras veía a un chico pelirrojo y a Neville que se movió incomodo ante la mirada

Muchos empezaron a hablar nerviosamente sobre como los seleccionarían, el mismo chico pelirrojo que la profesora vio decía sobre una prueba muy dolosa, Hermione Granger repetía varios hechizos, en resumen, los demás se ponían cada vez más nerviosos.

Harry volteo y vio a los demás, pocas personas no parecían nerviosos, entre ellos una chica pelirroja que hablaba animadamente con una chica rubia de rostro rosado, solamente que la rubia si parecía nerviosa.

Siguio estudiando a los demás, otra chica rubia junto a una castaña veía alrededor fascinada y no parecía preocupada por la selección.

Un grito resonó de varias personas y los demás se voltearon. Cerca de veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.

Eran de un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, flotaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros sin mirar a los de primer año.

Estaban discutiendo.

El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, dijo ´´Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...´´

Interrumpió otro que era más alto y la zona de su cuello estaba tapada ´´Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? ´´ El fantasma pregunto al darse cuenta de la presencia de los de primer año.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder el fantasma de antes hablo

´´¡Alumnos nuevos!´´ dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos ´´Están esperando la selección, ¿no? ´´

La mayoría asintió

´´Espero verlos en Hufflepuff, mi antigua casa´´

´´En marcha´´ La voz severa hizo que todos se voltearan hacia la profesora

Los fantasmas se dirigieron a la pared y la atravesaron como si nada existiera

´´Todo esta listo, ahora formen una fila y síganme´´

Rápidamente todos se formaron, Lilian termino detrás de el y Neville delante suya, volvieron a salir por la puerta en que entraron y volvieron a dirigirse al vestíbulo, solamente que esta vez cruzaron las puertas robles que había, entraron a el gran comedor

Era un lugar magnifico, este lugar estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban sobre cuatro mesas en las que había varios estudiantes. Pudo ver que tenían platos y vasos de oro, pero, ninguno tenia comida, tal vez los esperaban a ellos para comer pensó Harry. Siguiendo, en la cabecera del comedor había una tarima y una mesa mas pequeña en donde estaban los profesores.

La profesora los condujo a la cabecera del gran comedor y los hizo mirar a los demás alumnos con los profesores a espaldas. Pudieron ver a las cuatro mesas de estudiantes viéndolos con interés, junto a varios fantasmas que flotaban alrededor de las mesas. Al levantar la vista por primera vez y se sorprendió al ver el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, ahora entendió a que se refería el libro de Hogwarts que tenía.

También escucho susurrar a Granger ´Es un hechizo para que se vea como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts´

Harry volvió su atención a la profesora que ponía un taburete enfrente del primer año, encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago que estaba remendado y sucio.

Vieron el sombrero con interés, Harry se preguntó si el sombrero tenía que ver con la clasificación, la profesora se alejo y todos vieron en silencio al sombrero que repentinamente se movió, una rasgadura se abrió cerca del borde y el sombrero literalmente se puso a cantar.

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El gran comedor se lleno de aplausos y uno que otro silbido cuando el sombrero nuevamente guardo silencio, de parte de los de primer año hubo un gran número de suspiros al saber que solamente tenían que usar un sombrero

Así que puede leer tu mente pensó Harry, supuso que por eso seria la mejor forma de clasificar.

La profesora se movió y tomo un rollo de pergamino en sus manos

´´Cuando llame su nombre se sentarán en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero, una vez que el sombrero escoja su casa se sentara con ellos´´ Hablo la profesora y vario asintieron

´´Abbot, Hannah´´ La chica de rostro rosado que antes estaba hablando con una pelirroja se adelanto

Se sentó y se puso el sombrero que lo tapaba hasta los ojos, solo unos pocos segundos y la rasgadura del sombrero se abrió para gritar ´´Hufflepuff´´

La mesa de la derecha estallo en aplausos y Hannah se dirigió con ellos mientras sus túnicas que antes eran completamente negra aparecieron varias líneas amarillas y azabaches, una vez sentada también notaron que ahora tenia un emblema en la parte del corazón con el símbolo de un tejón

´´Bones, Susan´´ La misma chica pelirroja que hablaba con Hannah se adelantó, caminaba con naturalidad y confianza, Harry sospecho que tal vez ya sabía todo el procedimiento ya que antes también parecía bastante tranquila

El sombrero tardo unos dos minutos hasta que la rasgadura se volvió a abrir y grito ´´Huflepuff´´ La pelirroja se apresuro en sentarse con su amiga Hannah y platicar emocionadamente

´´Bott, Terry´´

´´Ravenclaw´´

Esta vez la segunda mesa a la izquierda se levantó y aplaudió, y en la túnica aparecieron varias líneas azules y bronce con el emblema de un águila

Brocklehurst, Mandy También fue a Ravenclaw, pero, Brown Lavander se transformó en la primera Gryffindor y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada a la izquierda, Harry pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley junto a Lee silbar

Bullstrode, Millicent junto a Burke, Roger fueron a Slytherin directamente.

´´Chase, Lilian´´ Hablo la profesora

Harry noto que el hombre que estaba en el centro con una barba y cabello largo completamente blanco se inclinó ligeramente

Después de unos cinco minutos en los que Lilian estaba sentada en el taburete y movía las piernas hacia delante y atrás casualmente como si estuviera teniendo una conversación amigable con el sombrero por fin grito ´´Gryffindor´´

Los gemelos y Lee silbaron y gritaron mas fuerte de lo usual cuando Lilian se acerco a ellos mientras su propia túnica cambiaba

La selección siguió su ritmo normal y Harry se dedico a observar a los profesores y los demás alumnos y fantasmas, su atención volvió al sombrero cuando Hermione Granger ya llevaba casi cuatro minutos y también fue puesta en Gryffindor.

La maestra nombra al siguiente ´´Daphne Greengrass´´ La chica rubia que noto cuando llego camino elegantemente y con la barbilla en alto, tardo mas o menos dos minutos cuando el sombrero grito ´´Slythetin´´ La mesa con colores plateados y verdes empezó a vivo lotear mientras Daphne se sentaba con la misma chica castaña con la que hablaba cuando la vio.

´´Longbottom, Neville´´ Neville, que estaba a la derecha de Harry se adelanto mientras se movía nerviosamente, el tardo casi lo mismo que Lilian, solamente que el parecía completamente nervioso mientras que Lilian estaba relajada

El sombrero por fin grito ´´Gryffindor´´ algo que sorprendió a Harry ya que no parecía la persona mas valiente, el chico salió corriendo con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que volver a regresarlo.

Draco Malfoy, que resultó ser el chico con el que se topo en la compra de túnicas junto a Lilian se adelanto antes de que dijeran su nombre, el sombrero apenas iba a tocar su cabeza cuando grito Slytherin y se fue a sentar junto a otros dos chicos que parecían gorilas sin cerebro

La selección siguió mientras Harry seguía en sus pensamientos cuando un nombre lo saco de su ensoñación ´´Ollivander, Jason´´ Un chico rubio se adelantó, todo el mundo veía a la persona con interés debido al apellido que casi todas las personas de Reino Unido conocían

Unos segundos después el sombrero lo envió a Ravenclaw

Parkinso… dos Patil (Irónico que una fuera a Ravenclaw mientras otra a Gryffindor) y llego

´´Potter, Harry´´ Nombro la profesora

Harry frunció el ceño ante el uso del apodo y se negó a adelantarse, las personas empezaron a ver frenéticamente a todos los de primer año mientras que estos también se veían unos a otros confundidos

La profesora lo vio directamente pero el solamente se encogió de hombros, gracias a Merlin que entendió el mensaje y volvió a gritar

´´Potter, Hadrian´´

Esta vez se adelanto y camino tranquilamente mientras el gran salón murmuraba confundido

´´ ¿Hadrian? ´´

´´Yo creí que era Harry´´

´´ Sera su segundo nombre´´

Harry los ignoro y envió una mirada fugaz a los Gryffindor, mas precisamente a los gemelos y Lee que lo veían sorprendido y Lilian solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa en cara.

McGonagall le puso el sombrero mientras se sentaba en el taburete

'' _Vaya, vaya, pero que mente más interesante Hadrian Potter''_ El sombrero hablo en su mente

'' _Difícil, muy difícil, pero veamos una gran desesperación para conseguir amigos por tu pasado''_

'' _Puedes ver mis recuerdos''_ Mientras otros pensamientos surcaban su mente

'' _Y pensamientos, no se preocupe, no puedo revelar nada a menos de que me lo permita o muera por lo que tu pasado sigue guardado''_

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio

'' _Bueno como decía, dispuesto a ser leal y respetuoso a todos aquellos que lo ganen, unas cualidades que Helga aceptaría, pero, tu capacidad de guardar rencor y tu incapacidad por la compasión no sería bien vista con Hufflepuff´´_

 _´´Yo si tengo compasión´´_

 _´´ ¿A si? ´´ Dijo el sombrero sonando divertido_

 _´´Si, no mate a nadie´´_

 _´´Lastimaste y heriste gravemente a varios por venganza´´_

 _´´Se lo merecían´´ Debatió Harry_

 _´´Cierto señor Potter, pero, usted fue a cuenta propia a tomar venganza (menos por tres), y la venganza no es bien vista por Helga, así que no sigamos una gran inteligencia, curiosidad y hambre por el conocimiento, solamente que a diferencia de Ravenclaw no buscas el conocimiento por que creas que es poder, si no mas bien para lograr tu ambición, una muy peculiar a decir verdad''_

Harry solo escucho lo que decía el sombrero

'' _Mmm.. Una gran valentía es el único rasgo que tienes de Gryffindor, tu caballerosidad solamente se las das a las personas que tu creas, llevas contigo el rasgo que mayor apreciaría Godric, solamente que es el único que poses, y por últimos, veamos, llevas contigo dos habilidades que el propio Salazar tenía…''_

'' _¿El hablar con serpientes? ''_

'' _Así es joven Potter, aunque en estos tiempos es mal vista te recomendaría que la guardarás para ti''_

Harry asintió, esa información ya la conocía

'' _¿Y cual es el otro? ''_

'' _Tienes la misma, pero, al mismo tiempo diferente habilidad que tiene la señorita Chase''_

'' _¿Cuál seria esa habilidad? ''_

'' _Que sentido tendría si te lo dijera tan fácil, ella podría haber quedado bien en la casa de las serpientes, pero su corazón pertenecía a Gryffindor al igual que su habilidad, una habilidad que te aseguraría tu lugar hay''_

'' _Si la dichosa habilidad te asegura tu casa ¿Entonces por que seguimos conversando? ''_

 _Una suave risa sonó en su cabeza ''Para hablar contigo señor Potter, como dije pocas personas la posen y se me hace interesante dichas personas, ya para acabar, una gran paciencia, astucia, ambición y dos habilidades que tenia el mismo Salazar, no importa tus habilidades, si no las tendrías como quiera tu casa seria_ SLYTHERIN'' Grito lo ultimo

Los alumnos veían impacientemente el sombrero que ya había tardado poco mas de siete minutos, todos preguntándose por que tardaba tanto, la mayoría suponía que iría directamente a Gryffindor, después de todo, sus padres fueron Gryffindor al igual que todos los Potter y los de esta casa especialmente ya que derroto un mago oscuro, debería ir hay.

Cuando Harry se quito el sombrero noto todas las miradas de incredulidad, ignorándolas dejo el sombrero en el taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes mientras sus atuendos cambiaban, cuando iba a medio camino dicha mesa por fin salió de su incredulidad y empezó a aplaudir fuertemente junto a los maestros

Harry se sentó tranquilamente enfrente de Greengrass y alejado ligeramente del chico rubio que lo seguía mirando con incredulidad, Greengrass le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento luego siguió hablando con la chica a su lado

La maestra salió de su estupor y siguió con la lista, Smith quedo en Hufflepuff al igual que otros dos gemelos Stroll. Ya solamente quedaban 4, Turpin, Lisa quedo en Ravenclaw

''Valdez, Francisco'' Fue ordenado inmediatamente en Gryffindor

Ronald Weasley, que, Harry supuso era el otro hermano de William también fue directamente a Gryffindor y sus hermanos lo felicitaban y por último fue un Zabini, Blaise que toco en Slytherin y se sentó a su lado

Una vez acabada la clasificación la profesora empezó a recoger el taburete y el sombrero mientras se retiraba.

Albus Dumbledore se levanto de la silla mas grande que estaba en medio, miraba al gran salón con una sonrisa y levanto las manos como si abrasara a alguien.

´´Bienvenidos ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! ´´ Se volvió a sentar.

Casi todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, los que menos fueron estaban en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry entre ellos. Vio con desconfianza al anciano que lo mando al infierno sin ningún miramiento y no se preocupo nunca por el y al parecer de ser un tipo que mete sus narices donde no le interesa, alguien poderoso y respetado en el mundo mágico también estaba loco.

Cuando dejo de mirarlo se dio cuenta que todos empezaron a comer, su mirada se dirigió a los antes platos vacíos donde ahora había todo tipo de comida que no reconoció alguno

Su estomago rugió y procedió a apilar comida en su plato y comer tranquilamente.

Poco después de empezar a comer noto un movimiento a su derecha, frente a el se sentaron dos tipos gordos con aspecto de idiotas y a su derecha el chico pálido de la tienda.

´´Potter´´ Hablo

Harry se volteo hacia el esperando a ver que más decía

´´Siento que nuestro primer encuentro fue desafortunado´´ Harry soltó un pequeño bufido que el otro ignoro ´´Y quiero recompensarlo, primero creo que deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente, soy Draco Malfoy y ellos son Crabbe y Goyle´´ Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el y señalaba a los dos frente a el

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él, pero, aun así tomo la mano ´´Hadrian Potter´´

Malfoy retiro su mano con una sonrisa ´´Por lo que dije antes, creo que podría explicarte un poco mejor el mundo mágico, enseñarte que familias son mejores que otras, no querrás hacerte amigo de las personas indebidas´´ Dio una rápida mirada a la chica que hablaba con Greengrass

´´Algo muy irónico viniendo de ti ya que según recuerdo me insultaste en nuestro primer encuentro´´ Dijo con voz fría

Malfoy se removió incomodo y estaba apunto de hablar solamente que Harry lo interrumpió ´´Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de decidir que amigos buscar por mi propia cuenta y no juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo, acepto su disculpa, pero te pido que me dejes solo en esa cuestión´´

Malfoy hizo una mueca, pero asintió y regreso a su lugar junto a Crabbe y Goyle

´´Vaya, no esperaba que conocieras a Malfoy, por cierto, Daphne Greengrass´´

´´Hadrian Potter, y si, un encuentro en una tienda, el creyó que era un hijo de Muggles y empezó a insultarme´´

´´ ¿Por qué creyó que eras un hijo de Muggles? ´´ Pregunto confundido el chico que se sentaba a su lado

´´También había otra chica de primer año que ella si es una hija de Muggles, empezamos a platicar y ella comento su procedencia, supongo que el creyó que era igual a ella y comenzó a insultarnos´´

Dicho eso todos volvieron a comer

Cuando la comida avanzo las personas a su alrededor empezaron a hablar sobre las materias o quidditch, Harry se volteó hacia la mesa y observo un profesor de cabello negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel centrina que lo observaba de manera desagradable, después de un momento de mantener la mirada con él, se volteo para hablar con otro profesor

Harry llamo la atención de una chica mayor que estaba cerca

´´ ¿Quién es el profesor que esta hablado con el tipo con turbante? ´´

La chica se volteo hacia la mesa de profesores

´´El tipo con turbante es el profesor Quirell, que el año pasado daba estudios Muggles, ahora dará defensa contra las artes oscuras y con quien esta hablando es nuestro jefe de casa, es el maestro Snape de pociones´´

Harry se sorprendió por el nombre ´´ ¿Severus Snape? ´´

´´Si ¿Cómo lo sabias? ´´ Pregunto la chica

´´Escuche que algunos hablaban de el en el tren´´ Mintió rápidamente

La chica alzo una ceja escéptica pero no dijo nada ´´Bueno, como decía, es muy estricto y nos favorece, solamente una recomendación, nunca te opongas a el a menos de que quieras que tu estancia en Slytherin sea… desagradable´´ Dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente inquietante

Harry asintió ´´Gracias, por cierto, Hadrian Potter´´

´´Rachel Rosier´´

Dicho eso volvió a su conversación normal mientras Harry meditativa, al parecer este era el amigo de su madre cuando era pequeña, como quiera debía investigar

Cuando todos ya habían acabado el director volvió a levantarse ´´Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo´´ Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron a la mesa de Gryffindor ´´El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry frunció el ceño, decía exactamente donde estaba un lugar prohibido en una escuela llena de adolescentes que les gusta romper las reglas, especialmente a bromistas como los Weasley y Lee

´´¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! '' exclamó Dumbledore.

Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

´´ ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ´´ dijo Dumbledore ´´ ¡Y allá vamos! ´´

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

´´ ¡Ah, la música! ´´ dijo, enjugándose los ojos. ´´ ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! ´´

´´Primer año, síganme´´ Grito un chico que tenia una placa de P en el pecho

El junto a una chica rubia los dirigieron hacia los pisos de abajo, el interior del castillo era espectacular, el pequeño tramo que estaban viendo era impresionante, cientos de puertas, pinturas, armaduras y docenas de escaleras decoraban el castillo, bajaron hasta lo que parecían ser las mazmorras.

Los dos prefectos se detuvieron frente a una pared gris en particular

´´Esta es la entrada de la sala común, se necesita una contraseña que cambia una vez al mes, normalmente se usan ingredientes de pociones en honor a nuestro jefe de la casa´´ Hablo la rubia

El chico saco su varita y toco la pared ´´Acónito´´ Dijo

La pared se deslizo mostrando una entrada, todos se dijeron adentro, era muy grande, habían sillas, mesas y muebles repartidos en toda la sala común, en ambos lados de la zona central había una chimenea con un fuego que crepitaba levemente, toda la sala era de colores, grises, plateados o verdes.

Lo mas espectacular, sin embargo, era que las zonas altas donde había vidrios que daban vista a lo que supuso era el lago negro, ahora estaba completamente oscuro Harry supuso que en el dia tal vez daba un reflejo espectacular con vistas a varios animales marinos.

´´Bienvenidos a la sala común de Slytherin, aquí es donde nos reunimos normal mente, es un espacio para socializar, hacer tareas o resolver disputas ´´ Hablo el prefecto atrayendo la atención de todos

´´Ahora, los dormitorios están al final del pasillo bajando las escaleras, hay varios niveles para cada año, a ustedes les toco el 3 nivel y se quedaran en ese durante tus siete años de Hogwarts´´ Informo la chica

´´Todos tienen una habitación individual que contiene un baño simple, una cama, mesa de noche, lampara y escritorio, si quieres hacer modificaciones eres libre de hacerlo, aquí todos tienen que esforzarse por conseguir lo suyo´´ Continuo el chico ´´A la derecha son los hombres e izquierda mujeres, si alguna mujer es atrapada yendo al dormitorio de un hombre o viceversa las consecuencias pueden ser desagradables, nuestro jefe de casa terminara la introducción´´

Dicho eso se alejaron del grupo de primer año, se vieron confundidos un momento hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y mostro al profesor Snape

´´Asumo que los perfectos ya dieron una parte de la introducción, así que acabare con todas las dudas´´ Hablo mientras se acercaba a ellos y estudiaba a todos ´´En primer lugar, si te dirigirás a mí siempre será como profesor o señor´´ Los estudiantes asintieron, haciendo eso, el continuo´´ La casa de Slytherin siempre se a mantenido unida desde que se fundo hace mas de un milenio, para las demás casas siempre debemos parecer unidos, dispuestos y apoyarnos unos a otros sin importar si esa persona te desagrada, aquí es donde podrás resolver las diputas si tienes algún enfrentamiento contra otro miembro de la misma casa, tal enfrentamiento deberá ser supervisado por algún prefecto´´

Hizo una pausa nuevamente para que los alumnos procesasen lo dicho ´´No importa que tan rico, famoso seas, o incluso tu procedencia, aquí se ganara el respeto por tu propia cuenta y por último, si tienes algún problema con alguien de otra casa procura no ser atrapado, si así es tratare hacer lo máximo para protegerte ya que tienes mi confianza por estar en esta casa… si la rompes entonces te deseo buena suerte, eso es todo, a sus camas´´

Todos se apresuraron a dirigirse a los dormitorios y bajar las escaleras, cada cierta escalera había una pausa donde había un pasillo a la derecha, ellos siguieron hasta el tercer nivel y entraron al pasillo, cada puerta tenia una placa con el nombre de cada quien, todos entraron a sus respectivas camas bastante cansados para hablar entre ellos.

Cuando Harry entro a su habitación se dio cuenta que era verdad, todo era muy simple, el mejor vistazo era la venta que daba una vista al lago.

´´Tengo que mejorar esto´´ Pensó para si mismo

Se dirigió a su baúl y saco su pijama, mientras apofis salía a investigar la habitación, tan pronto que se puso la pijama y se acostó en la cama, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba dormido

 **El capitulo numero 6 ya esta listo, espero que les este gustando como va el inicio de la historia y por si se lo preguntaban, los cuatro fundadores eran elementales, Slytherin agua (Igual que Harry), Gryffindor fuego (Lilian), Ravenclaw viento y Hufflepuff tierra.**

 **Sin más, adiós**


End file.
